Re:Birth and Unite
by PixeliteMC
Summary: After dying in Earth. A teenager finds himself reincarnated to a parallel and grim world. Where Humanity is united against one common foe. But before he woke in that world, he received power and memories of a fallen race. He became what makes that fallen race and in his guidance, he shall lead them to glory. Rated T for now. Might be paired with Ruby because she's so CUTE!
1. Chapter 1

**Genre: Adventure, Sci-fi, Romance.**

 **Rated M: Watch out for violence, blood, swearing, misspells grammatical errors and sexual themes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and Starcraft but my OC Callan Wales.**

 **/**

 **Prologue**

I am Callan Wales.

My life ended. I am conflicted to tell if it's fortunate or not. Life is so harsh and brutal but it has its own beauty.

I had friends…had. Then there's my family and they gave me memories that I cherished.

But what did give to myself? I only did what really satisfied me. Not really caring for others…There was so much more in life and my only regret was not to experience even when I had the choice to.

I only realized life is so fragile when you lost it. People were so happy…I wish I could've known what makes people really happy than just the things I have done for my own self. I'm not a NEET by the way but I was…plain and sad but barely an emo.

 _"Is that what you wish? To know the happiness of others."_

Someone echoed in my head. If my soul had a body, I would jolt and widen my eyes. But the question left me surprise nonetheless. Assuming that I myself asked the question to myself, I merely formulated a reply of.

Yes.

 _"Very well, with this wish also comes great power. Hierarch and Khala of the Protoss."_

Protoss? As in the technological dudes from that Starcraft game? And Hierarch, that's the highest authority in the Templar ranks. And isn't Khala their religion?

As I asked myself with these questions, I was suddenly filled with pain as if my soul was being burned from the fires of hell's furnaces. I can hear voices, millions of voices and feel them enter my mind. I feel beings and souls enter my heart.

The pain was unbearable to the human body. I don't know how long the pain lasted.

 **/**

 **Chapter 1: Rebirth of memories.**

I opened my eyes and was greeted with the sight of aqua blue skies and dancing leaves from tree branches.

I feel like someone who just woke up in the morning as I felt my body still half-wake and lump to the soft grass that I was pushed to.

I pushed my body to sit up and look where I am currently in. I stretched both my arms trying to regain small amount of flexibility then I stood to my feet. I wore casual attire, a dark blue long sleeve jacket, black pants and shoes. My black hair was still to their normal size which was small.

After a much needed stretching, I took my time to observe the place I found myself in. The trees that dominated the view had unnatural black wood color and the leaves hanging in their branches were still green. The soft grass was also unnaturally darker that most lawns and forests that remember. The wind was gentle and comforting; it seems the breeze of nature never ceases to satisfy me.

This feels like your everyday mc-op-reincarnation-manga-cliché.

It was then I noticed something really wrong. It related to my mind and body. Normally I would be very tired and physically scrawny in the morning. In the back of my head if I focus hardly, I could small whispers.

My heart was pleasantly and comfortingly warm as if my soul was filled with love and other positive emotions. This reinforces the theory why I wasn't shocked or at least surprised why I am given another chance in life. Yet despite the positive emotions, I still had the ability to consciously pessimistic.

I felt full…not at the stomach but by soul. A feeling you get when you _connect_ with your significant other through intimacy. Something from my being held great power which the voice, who is obviously not Amon, was referring to.

I searched in my mind what these powers were. From my search, I found lines of information which I recognized instantly. Information I recognized due to my experiences with the Starcraft Universe. I have a vague memory of the game but it seems I have information stored in my mind waiting to be read.

I was Khala itself, is that even possible? Khala is a religion, not a person yet I am Khala, I am the vessel that connects the uniting links of every Protoss in existence. Within my entire being, I found millions or perhaps billions of Protoss souls with their memories intact in my heart, which is now a very powerful Khaydarin Crystal, a half-heart and half-crystal. I was the connection that links every Protoss in existence, similar to the Overmind of the Zerg and I held this souls.

I am organic yet my being is purely made out of psionic energy. I entered Khala or myself again, and so did in another reality I watched the sleeping souls of the remnants of the Protoss civilization inside me. I can't severe my link to their emotions and thoughts but I however can severe my link with their memories, I really value my and their own privacy but I still can access them whenever I wanted.

Sadly, I didn't have a single Nezarim Protoss or Dark Templar souls and memories in me. They're so cool and Zeratul is such a badass. Another sad note is I didn't find Artannis's soul or other prominent characters of the Protoss.

I also had immense amounts of Psionic Energy stored within me, which I can use to build Protoss Structures. The information kept in my head for being Khala has lots to absorb in. From the interior design to exterior architecture, Protoss building had such very graceful features.

My first objective was to build a Nexus. I would later find information about this world.

So I travelled through the peaceful and silent forest but as I continued my travel, I was yet to encounter wild life and at least hear a bird flap or sing. I was beginning to grow very weary of the silence, all I could hear the wind dancing around with the leaf.

Later, I found a clearing or valley to be specific. Standing tall in the edge of a cliff, I gazed upon the horizon. The lush land of grass and hills stretched in the horizon, there was even a river in the view and mountain standing tall in the far of the horizon.

Yes, this is the place for rebirth of the Protoss.

Using the knowledge and memories of High Templar of the Protoss, I levitated myself and navigated through the air finding a suitable place for a first Nexus in this planet. I had my own personal Psionic Matrix which stretched a hundred meters or so, that means I can warp in Protoss soldiers near me anytime I want.

Walking up to the crest of one of the hills, I found a suitable place for the Nexus.

I closed my eyes and focused in manipulating the Psionic Energy within me, commanding it to do my bidding, imagining a Nexus to form.

Seconds later, I could Psionic energy active in my palms. I opened my eyes back to see lightning arcs roaming around my arms and both in my hands were balls of crackling blue lightning energy.

Smirking in anticipation, I stretched my arms at my front and the blue light shot out violently from palms. My arms were shuddering as I felt Psionic Energies drawing out from me.

Just in front of me, a massive ball of Psionic energy flashed into existence. I draw back my arms as I stopped releasing Psionic Energy. The ball of Psionic Energy's outer edge was glowing blue while the area was deep black as void and sometimes it would summon lightning beneath it, it was rotating and I could hear deep the buzzing of bass.

If my knowledge is correct, then it will take about five hours before the warp-in is complete.

So I floated in front of the ball of the Psionic Energy which will eventually warp a Nexus and just waited.

I had goals and a purpose. With this chance of new life, I will give it my all!

 **/**

 **AN: Well I hope you guys and gals liked that prologue. And yes the MC or Callan Wales will be considered a laid-back Mary Sue.**

 **Now this story is inspired from East Bridge's famous The Zerg Swarm and it has its similarities and difference. The similarity is where the Overmind is the MC which Khala (The religion) is the Protoss counterpart which binds unity is also the MC. The difference however is The Zerg Swarm is more heavily game-mechanic and realistically based while this story will be slightly altered in an imaginative and novelistic scenario. The first two or maybe three will be about Callan's progress with the Protoss.**

 **I'm not really of a Protoss Player and more of a Terran Player and I haven't played the Legacy of the Void so I'm sorry if some of my written information is canonically wrong but you have to understand that I barely know the Protoss and only know them in cut scenes and slight game play. I have a VERY vague memory about Protoss history and speech patterns.**

 **Please rate & review. Excuse my English for being my third language.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TheGreatUncleanOne: Well here is the first update, I just hope it satisfies you.**

 **Akshka: Yes, I will make more sir/ma'am 3.**

 **Ddragon21: Well he is considered a protoss but what only makes him protoss is his blue glowing eyes and Psionic powers, the rest is human.**

 **Shintablack: Thank you casting aside my grammar issues but that doesn't mean I won't try to fix them as I can.**

 **Edboy4926: SIR! It's been so long! Well yes! He is the Khala so anything is possible with him. Imagine in the romance part! If you know Warhammer 40k then you know what I mean when I say, psychic bonding.**

 **/**

 **AN: Wow, first I would like to thank you for my first batch of followers and those that reviewed. It makes me really happy. Also thank you for tolerating my grammar and spelling issues. I'll try to update as fast as I can if I have the time while avoiding writers block. Enough of that, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you in the next update.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 2: The Preserver and preparations.**

Seven hours ago, I found myself in a dark and soundless place.

I should have been dead and perhaps that was the punishment for my sins, eternal silence and solitude in the void of space which would have brought me into insanity.

Then out of luck, something or someone granted me a second chance.

I was given power.

I was given memories.

I was given knowledge.

I was given another chance in life.

Now I find myself in a peacefuland unknown world despite my lack of knowledge about this world.

Back in the present, in the midst of hills and grasslands, the pyramid structure called Nexus stood tall and intimidating in the sight of man. The game did no justice; the Nexus was certainly colossal in size and the shining gold outer-shell and glimmering circular blue crystal-like windows was a sight to behold, each of its four sides and edges having its own arc-like arm structures. On top of the Nexus was a Khaydarin crystal floating majestically. According to the knowledge given to me, the Nexus stood a tall 60 to 80 meters high.

I felt the Psionic Matrix extend and psionic energy coming from the Nexus. I turned my sight to the lower part of the Nexus, where the foundation was built. Each side has their own same entrances, long and wide stairway followed by a wider walkway then leading to slightly less wide crystal-like gate/door which had two Protoss Zealot Statues built on each side.

I stopped in front of the gigantic crystal door. As if sensing my presence, the door glowed blue and hummed as the crystal-like door split into three and floated to away to the top, left and right giving me entrance to the Nexus.

I walked in and found myself in very bare hall. I could see balconies and smaller crystal doors leading to large rooms. The entire hall and rooms were illuminated with bright blue crystal floating in adjacent distances, as well as glowing lines and runes carved along the walls illuminating the rooms.

Each room had their own purposes, aside from the quarters and unused chambers in the floor-deck, middle-decks housed robotics, medical, agricultural (Though why is this here?), biological, cleaning, R&D facilities. Though this facilities were merely a small size compared to the other buildings of the Protoss. The Nexus was certainly designed to be independent and last of defense, it even had its own Photon Cannons built and hidden in floors and an inactive Protoss Warp Gate. Really not something I would expect from a Nexus but then again the Protoss is mysterious a bunch.

As I explored the Nexus more, I eventually reached the room which resembled to be a command center. The room was filled with stations with circular holograms and crystal-like pads. Large holoscreens were in the front showing the status of the Nexus and the outside world. Dozens of Probes floated around the chamber doing they are programed to do. One bumped into me and turned its orb-eye towards me, it blinked and made clicking sounds as if acknowledging me. I found the gesture cute and I patted its top metal head with a smile. The probe beeped and shivered as if it was purring. It was then I noticed my eyes were also glowing blue through my reflection…awesome.

Just before I could lose myself in this habit, I felt a presence flash in my head. Unexpectedly the entire hallway glow blue before returning to their normal state. Closing my eyes and concentrated, I connected to the Nexus and established a link.

Now establishing a link with a structure or someone was fairly easy for someone like since I'm the one who connects those links. You will feel what it or he/she feels, sees and hears. The Nexus was neither alive nor organic (Something that I grudgingly envy of the Zerg) but it still had senses and I can take over the computers.

The Nexus instantly recognized my privileges being the Khala so it gave me control to all its computers and modules that make the Nexus operate independently. It seems I am not alone, the middle-decks of the Nexus, someone used something and the Nexus seemed to recognize that someone.

The Nexus relied its recorded data to me…It seemed a soul of a Preserver used bio-generator facilities.

Hastily, I felt someone poking in my head. Looks like a soul of the Protoss woke up when I summoned the Nexus. Without hesitation, I opened the link to the stranger.

Instantly I absorbed the emotions of the stranger before she could even herself. Calm, wise and stoic was the first that I received.

 _"En Taro Hierarch Wales, our Khaela's and the Khala. I am Li'hua, the last Preserver of Knowledge and Memories."_ Came of the gentle voice of a woman. Even though its telepathy, the voice was so soothing.

She referred to me as Hierarch, my rank in the Khalai Protoss and the Khaela's, as the protoss knowledge gave me of their language it meant _"One who Unites"_.

 _"En Taro Li'Hua and please, call me Wales. Your presence is unexpected yet not unwelcomed so please explain."_ I telepathically responded.

 _"Understandable…Wales, it's in the protocol should the Khaela's rebuild the First Born civilization once again, I the last Preserver shall be the first to aid you. As soon the Nexus was built, so was my soul awoken and I took the liberty to build myself a body."_ I widened my eyes in surprise for a bit. Did I hear that right? She created a body. It was then I remembered

 _"Ah yes, you did use the Bio-generator facilities. Where are you?"_ I asked.

 _"I am and always will be at the Nexus Archives Hierarch Wales."_

 _"I shall see you there."_

With her voice fading from my mind but her presence still remaining, I turned and made my way to Archives. Going through corridors and a lift, I reached the chamber of the Nexus Archives. Entering the chambers, I found Thousands panels filled runic blue crystals, they must be data-crystals where you store data. Walking through the endless sections of panels, I eventually reached the center pseudo-library chamber. There I found a giant and glowing metallic sphere and below it a beautiful human woman stood operating a holographic station.

"Why thank you, Hierarch. I am honored that you see me as such." The Preserver said with a gentle and soothing voice as she turned to me. Damn it, I forgot to disconnect my link with Li'hua.

"Your thanks is welcomed Preserver Li'hua. Tell me though…why are you human?" I didn't even resist to let out me surprise in my face.

As I observed, she was levitated off the floor like a High Templar and dressed like such, golden alien-metal forged breastplate and bracers with decent white robes covering the rest. Like me, her eyes glowed blue but what was really surprising was that she has a mouth, a human color skin and auburn hair. Her hair reached hair waist but I noticed there was a large strand braided with golden accessories, I realized it was her nerve cord; the color of the Nerve Cord is as the same of the hair.

"When you created the Nexus, it scanned your DNA. That was when my soul woke and I took the liberty in developing myself a body by combining First Born and Human physiology. I am not completely human; I still retain the unique traits of a First Born." The Preserver explained.

"You…created a body…how is that possible, I know the peak of Protoss technology both ancient and new but…to reach such capacity. And you're using your mouth to speak!" I really sounded genuinely surprise.

"That is no surprise Khae'las, it is due to the Xel'Naga who have brought us to such feat. Though at a very high cost of Psionic energy but with you, our Khala, it is possible."

"What do you mean?"

"As you are aware of being the Khala and to explain it with blunt human words, you are basically a Psionic Energy in a human body. An entity of energy that is so immense that even you have more than millions of Solar Matrix Cores can ever create or even the full capacity of millions of High Templars can manipulate can't compare. It is you who gives life to the Khaydarin Crystal that runs this Nexus as like you are the Khala, the link to our emotions and thoughts. And thanks to you and the preserved knowledge of our First Born Ancient Technology, you can use them as you see fit."

"I see…then it seems I disturbed you from your work, I presume you are accessing the Ancient Archives preserved within me."

"Yes, however, I cannot access them from you Khala. It seems you've created a concrete wall to my link with the others. I still feel the emotions of the others but I feel isolated within you." I scratched the back of my head.

"Ah, you see. I am formerly a normal human. I am born to respect privacy and individual rights. At the moment, I was at the impressions of being alone while the lots of you were sleep. I am sorry if I caused a delay." As I explained, I went ahead to my inner self by closing my eyes and reconnected the Preserver to the entire Khala.

"It's understandable Hierarch and there's no need to apologize. Knowledge must be sometimes kept secret from unwanted hands." I heard her say as my eyes were still close.

"There it's done, I think you have now full access to the memories to all souls within me except for me of course, as well as the archives recorded." I said as opened my eyes back to see her smiling gratefully.

"Thank you Wales and I will respect your privacy; I must say you rather have conversed well being the Khala. How does it feel?" She asked with curiousity.

"At first it was edgy but I had an hour of meditation. Having billions of sleeping souls in me sure is tense but thanks to all your positive emotions and thoughts. I won't be having an emotional breakdown any time soon or never will be."

"And that is the few main reasons why conflict and disputes are non-existent in our race."

"Hmmm…I must disturb you with your work no more Preserver. I'll call upon your council when I'll need it." She just nodded.

"Very well Wales, En Taro."

"En Taro."

With that, I left the Preserver to fill the Archive Chambers. In the back of my head I could feel her drawing out information and accessing memories from me. Returning back to reality, I went to the lift and stopped to the robotics facility.

To explain the reason why this Nexus wasn't your regular Nexus from the game, it was special. Apparently, the protocol given to me by the Preserver also stated that the first Nexus must be capable preserving the Protoss Civilization. The Preserver Li'hua was specifically assigned here. Except for the Stargate, Assimilator and Fleet Beacon, each in-game building in the Protoss also had their own miniature versions inside the Nexus in the size of large chambers. The Nexus was also more than the size of a regular Nexus and it had its own Star-Forge in the underground levels.

A Star-Forge is basically an automated factory which can create weapons, items, vehicles and armor at a fast rate using Psionic Energy, me as its source. But I haven't activated the Star-Forge since I have no one to use the things it created.

I haven't noticed the lift finally stopped and I was in front of the chamber doors leading to the Robotics facilities. I went inside to see the facility lit but silent. I knew were flying around the Nexus but they didn't exactly received any orders from me yet so unless I give the order, they'll follow accordingly.

Telepathically connecting to the Nexus, more specifically the Robotics facility, I sent the orders of mass-production of Probes as many as possible and a handful of Observers.

I had many things to do, one human being, even though overpowered, is not enough. I still do not know of the world and my only asset was the Nexus, Preserver Li'hua and Probes. I needed to expand my territory and knowledge with the known world.

 **[END]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Demon-255: Without Writers Block, I can make 1500 words a day if I have no school. Normally I update my stories one chapter per 2 weeks or less. If I surpassed those 2 weeks schedule, the chapter would have about 3-4 thousand words. I'm sorry if I caused any inconvenience if you are reading my other stories. I just don't have the motivation at the time being but falter not, they are not dead. Again , sorry.**

 **Mteverest21: Hope is the first step to the road of disappointment…If I remember the line correctly.**

 **ArchangleXymos: Um sorry to disappoint you more, but it might take 5 more chapters before I can catch up to Volume 1. I need to set the place of the Protoss and Wales in Remnant first, I'm still developing the romance part for my MC and Ruby.**

 **IceBite: Ah sorry, I'll correct myself next time. I thought En Taro had a multitude of meanings like "Greetings, Hail, Godspeed and Farewell." Not gonna happen again, I just really have vague memory of the Protoss.**

 **Halo is bad ass: No it's not a KOTOR reference actually…according to wikia and gameplay cutscenes, there is a Star Forge in the Starcraft Universe. One such exists in the Spear of Adun, according to a Phase-smith in-game the Star Forge can create weapons of war in a VERY fast rate but not mass-produce.**

 **Akshka: Ummm noo…as I said in the first chapter, this story is directed in a novel-like scenario not game-mechanic based. Also, it depends on the enemy should I rush air. (I haven't played in a long time) In PvZ, if they zerg rush zerglings, I start with the basic squad zealots then mid-game stalker. However if mid-game Zerg Roaches I believe, that is where the Phoenix shines, even in early game. PvZ however, I was always reluctant in rushing air against Terran players so I just played normally.**

 **Red qim: YEAH! And then let's make Salem the daughter of AMON and make Grimm the animals they are who succumbed to the darkness or void that is AMON and Ruby is actually a sleeping Xel'Naga hence her scream-attack last episode of Volume 3!...I was being sarcastic but I was not insulting you. Um no…sorry but I won't be any much more from Starcraftverse to RWBYverse other than the Protoss. But I might change my mind should I be writers blocked. Thanks for the idea though sir!**

 **/**

 **AN: More and more followers coming, thank you so much for reading. I really can't say anything, I'm just so glad that the story at least caught some attention of readers. I hope you again enjoy this new chapter. Please do rate and review after reading. Thank You and Enjoy.**

 **/**

I'll say again, the game did no justice to the Probe. THEY are the most useful and reliable tools I have ever used. Apart from warping in buildings, they're not only multi-purpose but also multi-tasking! In just a day without rest, the Nexus managed to assemble a hundred or two Probes and fifty Observers. The time required to build one is damn short! (But longer than in-game) Five minutes is all it takes to build and assemble the parts of the two drones.

With Preserver Li'Hua remaining inside the Nexus yet still assisting me (Think of her as my Terran Adjutant.). She does all the maths for me while I do the managing part. Going outside, I could say it was still afternoon and it was a good time to renovate the landscape.

This is when the Probes really shine, other than the warp-beam they also have graviton beams, tractor beams and disintegrator beam, all each having their own uses. Using these tools, they literally reshaped the land surrounding the Nexus, cutting trees, clearing rocks and obstacles and smoothing the rough ground.

While the Probes were lifting rocks and fixing land, the Observers were sent to scout the lands outside the range of the Psionic Matrix, beyond the forest and beyond the horizon to _observe_ and record it for mapping data. Since Probes and Observers can manipulate gravity around them, I sent one Observer upwards to space to map out continents and islands which will the Observer eventually do after days of flying. By the day after tomorrow I have a world map.

While the majority of the Probes were busy cleaning the land, a minority was assigned by me to start warping in smaller facilities near the Nexus and paving of golden metal to the ground levels of the Nexus, as well a normal Nexus.

"That's it!" I shouted out of nowhere. I didn't even realize I also shouted telepathically until I noticed.

 _"Wales, are you well? I sense frustration from the Khala."_ Preserver Li'Hua asked in concern. Obviously caught off guard from my outburst.

"Um, Li'Hua, not to confuse during my fourth wall breaking, please let's refer to the bigger Nexus as Citadel from now on while the smaller and normal ones as Nexus okay?" I said. I felt confusion from Li'Hua but she nonetheless sent a telepathic acknowledgement.

 _"By Khaela's will. As such, this chambers will be renamed Citadel Archives."_

"Yeah you do that…" I rubbed my temples with two fingers.

So yeah…I placed four nexus adjoining the Citadel with connected monorails, one on each side. First I thought Probes can only warp-in military buildings, I thought wrong. Exploring more with my gifted knowledge about the Protoss, I discovered that Probes have the ability to warp not only military buildings and colonial facilities but also recreational structures such as Parks and Museum's! I then took the pleasure of lighting up the place a bit before night arrives.

Probes paved the grass and dirt floor turning them into golden-metal roads and walkways. Golden lampposts with Khaydarin crystal's illuminating blue light in a large radius and with a little bit of nature, small gardens here and there.

By sunset, I accomplished so much than I would've imagined. Half a day ago, the land was just empty. Now I see five giant pyramidal structures on the horizon. Its foundations and the ground surrounding completely changed into gold metal along with lampposts, column bushes, bonsai trees and benches. Above those roads would sky-monorails all connected from building to another.

"…What a day." I let out a tired sigh as I sat in one of the benches.

Despite having unlimited amount of Psionic Power, manipulating restlessly or overusing it makes me unstable to keep my balance. My current military buildings are as follows.

 _1xCitadel  
4xNexus  
1xWarpgate  
12xPylons  
1xForge  
1xCybernetics Core  
1xRobotics Facility  
24xPhoton Cannons_

And just like game mechanics, I could awaken souls of former Dragoon and Immortal Pilots as soon as I built the Cybernetics Core. Though in the beginning, I can already access their souls and can establish a Psionic link with them but I can't seem to awaken them at that time and since the start I can already build Colossus's, Warp Prism's and Sentry's since they are automated, mechanical and not organic.

The 12 Pylons were spread in all directions while some remained inside the inner part of Psionic Matrix. One for the north perimeter, northwest, west etc. and the Pylons powering 2 Photon Cannons each, giving a total number of 24 Photon Cannons protecting the entire perimeter.

Each time I warp a Nexus to existence, I felt a sweat drop. It was then I started to notice I was growing tired due to extensive overuse of my powers. As the Preserver explained, all is built from my Psionic Energy. It is I who empowers the Khaydarin Crystal's which then supplies power to the buildings.

[Khala(Me)] - [Khaydarin Crystal] - [Psionic Matrix] - [Facilities]

That's how the Psionic Energy flows to any structures in need of power. Now economy aside, my progression to the outside was good but not pleasant. My observers found something really terrible.

Grimm.

One of the main antagonist of the 3D-Anime Series named RWBY created by Monty Oum, God bless his soul. Now I was really surprised when one of my Observers caught a sight of packs of Beowolves. I can't believe I'm in Remnant. Not only I inherited the hold of a civilization from the Starcraft, I also now dwell in the universe of RWBY. No wonder the grass in the forest were darker than usual.

That was when my second objective was born…raise security before rebuilding the Protoss society. As of now, the small city I created was only protected by numbers Photon Cannons built outside the perimeters. So far, no Grimm was encountered or spotted within the visibility range of the Photon Cannons.

I needed to awaken some Phase-smith, and Zealot souls and give them new bodies and build a few Colossus. I needed real people to maintain the security of the base, I can't forever rely Artificial Intelligence. Real intelligence and the working hands of the Protoss is what I needed if I am to expand my economy.

So I stood from the Bench and Blinked as far as I can towards the Citadel to shorten my travel. Despite the lack of Nerazim Protoss souls, we have a preserved amount of knowledge of their skill and Stalker technology to which I am grateful for. Preserver Li'Hua showed neither protest nor reluctance about the use of Nerazim powers and technology so I told her to include them in storing data at the Citadel Archives. For a Khala Preserver, she doesn't seem have any complaint about the use of _heretical_ things so I took my time to converse with the many abilities I have in my disposal.

 _Abilities:  
Warp-In - Ability to create structures with Psionic Energy.  
Levitation - Ability to levitate self, others or objects.  
Blink - Teleports to a relatively short distance.  
Psionic Storm - Summons a storm of Psionic Energy which damages any organic in an area.  
Psionic Blast - An unstable formed Psionic Energy that can damage a single target.  
Force Field - Creates a force field which can block any movement and fire.  
Cloaking - Renders the user invisible._

Now there's a difference from in-game to real life. The cloaking switch-like activated from on to off telepathically, the Psionic Blast is like your High Templar basic attack and the force field can block enemy projectiles. Pretty neat eh? But other than them, those are my available skills for the time being.

After a few more blinking and parkour around the Nexus, I eventually took a lift and reached the door to the Bio-generator facilities. Entering, I saw hundreds of blue circular capsules all over the walls similar to stasis capsules and station matrixes in each capsule. Then I saw a main station module in one of the upper levels of the chambers so I reached to it. From there I accessed the Data Matrix about Protoss DNA and Human DNA and create the perfect combination. I borrowed the data of Preserver Li'Hua as my guiding point.

Time to create bodies for the Protoss…That came out wrong didn't it?

 **[END]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dspendragon125: Yeah I know that and to answer your question…yes they will just walk over the Grimm and call it a day. But I do not aim for army vs army battles, not anytime soon. As of now, I want the Protoss isolated from the eyes of the four kingdoms and lay VERY low for the time being. I'll be focusing first on the first contact and diplomacy parts before the big parts. I'll tell you though that the Grimm isn't the antagonist in this story, well near, but something more powerful and related to a certain dark voice. I assure you, the Protoss will meet their match but not the Grimm, not the White Fang, not Torchwick, not Cinder and especially not Yang's very lame puns (Fahk her puns).**

 **Also this is from Krieg DeathCorps Guardsman PixeliteMC ,** ** _++The Emperor Protects.++_**

 **Guest (MakysmP): Oh my god I'm really sorry, by the time you sent this. I already finished this chapter which regards about that. But despite this, I hope you'll still read this story.**

 **Cy: Hmmm…during or before. I'll think about it when I hit the bridge.**

 **Med2881: Um, I'll try, I still have the other stories to worry about. But thank you nonetheless sir!**

 **ArchmangleXymos: *Nods cheerfully*. I went to check your stories and they're nostalgic and interesting, sadly those are either or forgotten lores. This may be a bit hypocrite of me but it's so sad that people doesn't respect the originals this days.**

 **IceBite: Thank you and I understand. I'm not confused by the way so no worries sir! *salutes***

 **Red qim (POSSIBLE SPOILER! CAREFUL): I was an amazing author true, now I can barely five thousand words per chapter, it's a shame really. Thank you for the review. I'll tell you though, the joke idea of Ruby baring the Xel'Naga's essence and Salem bearing Amon's is actually a good damn idea and I MIGHT put it as the climax for the story.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 4: Remember, you are not God.**

Now I never considered to be smart in science nor will I ever be if I remained back home. So I had to borrow memories and knowledge of the ancient Protoss researchers and scientists along with the steps on how Preserver Li'Hua created her pseudo-human body.

I do not play God, I am not creating life. I am just creating a new vessel for the rebirth of Protoss Civilization. With my Psionic Powers and with the rights tools and mind, anything is possible. Merging both the Firstborn and Human DNA was a daring task but thanks to the aid of the ancestors skill and Li'Hua's experience, the entire process was smooth.

Now I may have borrowed some references and similarities from the universe of Warhammer 40K's psionic race called Eldar. Combined with Protoss and Human, the Eldar imaginably can be described as such. The Eldar are basically space-elves only replace magic with psionic abilities.

The basis of the new body will have the unique traits of the two races.

The body shall possess the strength, flexibility, agility, azure glowing eyes and Nerve Cords a Protoss which will be covered by a long braided pony tail in the color of their hair (Like the Navi's from Jame's Cameron: Avatar). Their skin will be pale and pinkish and resilient to any infection, hazardous element and small-degree burns. They will have the same immune system of a Protoss and the lack of need to breath, eat and drink. The Protoss only needs Psionic energy as nourishment to continue existing.

On the human traits, they will possess a mouth with vocal chords akin to how they telepathically talk(Like the Eldars of Warhammer 40K), they will have a nose, normal human limbs and fingers and hair of any color they want, even facial hair if they want it. Their minimum height will be reduced to 1.5 meters while maximum will be 2.2 meters tall.

And there I finished the perfect DNA for the Protoss's new body. Tall and slender yet powerful in speed and strength and psionic, they are a force to be reckoned with. When compared to a normal human, their unique traits would be their glowing blue eyes, singing-like voice and braided pony tails which is their Nerve Chords.

With the new DNA stored safely in the Data Matrix of the Citadel Archives, the rebirth of the first Protoss in millions of years shall finally begin. I moved from the station and to the nearest the Khaydarin Crystal which was connected to the Bio-generator capsules, I lifted my right hand and touched the crystal.

The feeling was pleasant, the links of the souls with each other strengthened. Closing my eyes and embracing the Khala, I reached out to two sleeping Protoss souls waiting to be awakened. The souls woke and I felt emotions and memories around ithem, the souls realized where they was and so they waited for me to do the rest. This first soul was a Phase-smith named To'lun, a loyal Templar Engineer dedicated to his profession. The second was a Zealot named Ohkan, a fearless mighty warrior ready to die for his People like every other Zealot.

With them awakened, I linked them to Khaydarin Crsytal connected to the capsule which shall give them a new body. With the new DNA, each soul can customize their own bodies to their liking, like a new player creating a character in an MMORPG. Except gender and skin color, they can choose their hair color, height, body size and eye color.

Then two line patterns then flashed from the floor and trailed towards the nearest two capsules, meaning the two souls finished customizing their own bodies. The capsules then began to brighten up as I see Psionic orbs inside which began to form into a humanoid form. A few seconds later, a blinding light blue flashed for a moment and silence followed.

Through the glass of the capsule, I saw a tall sleeping man with short black hair, in black tight suit with hexagon trimmings. As you would expect of a Zealot, a muscle-built upper body that would make girls wet, a strong and clean shaven face that even a married woman would faint. Damn it, compared to a human, he was the perfect model for a soldier and I'm jealous. This is was the Zealot soul named Ohkan.

"I think I've overdone it too much…" I muttered in depressed mood. I made the new body too perfect in physical appearance.

 _"I think you've done a great job Wales."_ Li'Hua telepathically replied in my head. I could swear she was smiling proudly with pride in me even I can't see her in the Archives.

I looked to the other capsule, and I was surprised. I see a sleeping fat-man in tight black suit with a long white beard. It looks the man was drinking wine and eating meat his whole life.

Why did he choose such form of body? Not that I'm have something against fat people and a feminist. I opened Psionic Link to the Phase-smith, it seems he's been actually fat in his first body as a Firstborn. Well, I don't judge. This is why I respect the Protoss Templars, their honesty, chivalry and honor. Even in a new body, Phase-smith To'Lun still gives memory to his past.

The capsule hissed as the capsule opened and blue mists came out. The Zealot remained still for moment before slowly he opened his eyes revealing glowing azure eyes, just like mine, looking around for a moment; he seemed to realize where he was.

I caught a glimpse of his nerve cord trailing blue light from his head to the end, it was then I sensed someone poking in the back of my head. Without delay, I reconnected him to the Khala, reestablishing Psionic Link to me and the others.

The human-protoss Zealot bent a knee, bowed his head and put a hand to his chest.

"En Taro Artanis, Hierarch Wales. It is an honor to be the first ones to be reborn." The man spoke with respect and a voice sooooo Awesome that I almost dropped my jaw. His voice almost sounded like he spoke telepathically.

"En Taro Artanis, Templar. You may rise; It's also an honor rebuild your civilization and lead your kind." I responded to the Zealot trying to imitate a commanding as hard as I can.

"Then lead me as you see fit Hierarch as to my next brothers, we are yours to command."

I heard footsteps behind me, I turned my eyes to the left and saw the Phase-smith also awake.

"So as I Hierarch, I and my fellow Khalai engineers are yours to lead." He said with a gruff yet awesome voice. His smile emanated excitement within the Khala. He stood a head taller than me but he was a head shorter than the Zealot beside him.

 _"The path ahead is uncharted, but I have faith to Hierarch."_ Li'Hua stated her opinion. I felt their confidence, their resolve and determination light the Khala. This overwhelming amount of positive emotions will someday make me cry…seriously, it's too much to admire.

Clearing my thoughts despite isolating myself from the psionic link, I fixed my composure and went back to reality.

"Gentlemen and lady, we have so much work ahead of us." I stated with a smirk.

 **[END]**

 **AN: So yeah…how do you like the new Protoss? They look like human yes and at the majority of the they will use their mouths when speaking to someone near and they will only speak telepathically to someone if they're afar through Wales/Khala. If you heard a protoss speak, that is how they also speak with their mouths, at least in this story.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this far and I hope your still enjoying with my progression. Please do rate and review again for it makes me really happy. I'll see you in my next update and have a good day sirs and ma'ams.**

 **P.S. I hope you're not agitated with my grammar issues. Those from the Naruto section can be really mean. Hehehe, I'm such a cry baby. Anyways, See Ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dude76: That is one way of first contact but I'll think about it. There are a lot more scenarios for a first contact but I'll keep that in mind.**

 **TheGreatUncleanOne: En Taro Tassadar, Friend.**

 **Guest: Hahaha, corny but still better than Yang's puns. Thank you for the support and I hope you'll stick till the end. IF I can end this story. Hehehe**

 **H20 Ferrum Dominus: I'll warn you though, I am NOT good in action sequences so you'll have to excuse me. In this chapter, there is a fight scene but little compared to other stories. This chapters are considered to be your 'Rebuilding' Arcs so yeah...But thank you so much for following the story, I'll be sure to keep putting up more chapters every week unless I'm busy.**

 **ArchangleXymos: I could relate. In heart, I am a veteran of the Command & Conquer series and I'm damn prideful of it, I was in love of it. Hell, I could even remember the agitating camera-system of Resident Evil 1, even the goddamn combat system in RE:ORC and RE3to5. Those days…Anyways, you're making me blush in your opinion about my writing(lol no XD) but thank you again for leaving a review. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Dspendragon125: I'm doubt the Emprah is racist, I believe he tolerates the Eldar and other CIVILIZED Xenos except ocs and etc. Now before you go rambling HERESY at my face. I will admit that the Imperium in all manner of speaking is racist (With a good damn reason) but that doesn't mean the guy who created it is actually a racist. From what I know, the Emprah only genuinely shows hatred to Chaos and other hostiles (Those who they can't forge even a simple ceasefire with) IN GENERAL. And please, let us not start a fucking argument and play very hard-role, I just stated my opinions and had enough of this back in the Forums. Though thank you sir for the review, may Emperor's light guide you.**

 **Red Qim: Go ahead dude! I know you have ideas swirling around your mind waiting to be written and shared! If your native American or westerner, just read a book and create an account! Who knows, you'll come up with something better than Harry Potter travelling back in time. To your question, I'm thinking about it yet. But do know first contact (OF COURSE IT WILL HAPPEN!) will eventually happen.**

 **Edboy4926: When Wales turns to the ground, as of now, everything is run by Psionic Energy and they won't need any resources for now.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 5: First Council and Combat**

 **War Council  
A few minutes later after the last chapter…**

There was no need for a very wooden table or even chairs to begin a council meeting. The Protoss's method of council was to just gather the most powerful beings and face each other in a loss semi-circle. They define tables, papers or chairs as _needlessobjects_. What they only required their words and opinions shared to one another.

So here I am in the War Council discussing the plans for the Protoss in its first stages of rebuilding and we've been at it for a half an hour. Phase-smith Tolun now wore robes and golden armor that benefits his position, what was unique to his attire however was the three mind-controlled tendrils attached to his back. Those tendrils possessed three thumb-sized met fingers with tools for engineering. The Templar Zealot Ohkan now also wore his signature bionic exo-skeleton armor, cybernetic legs and dual psi-blade bracers. Preserver Li'Hua was also present in the chambers, always with the floating from the ground as every other Preserver was in the past.

"First and foremost. Phase-smith Tolun, I would like you to redesign the basis of all the armors and weapons will use, make them compatible to the Firstborn's new body." I started.

"For someone at my feat Hierarch, that's an easy yet still honorable work to be done. As long we have the Data record of the new physiology, there is no sweat to drop." Phase-smith Tolun said.

"Your confidence and pride in your skills as a Phase-smith is admirable; see to it Tolun. As soon you are finished with your first task, start mass-producing them, we need to fill our armory as soon as possible." I said.

"I agree, we are undeniably unarmed and severely undermanned." Ohkan expressed his opinion. His words just as expected from a warrior. I turned to Li'Hua with a task at hand.

"Preserver Li'Hua, can I entrust you to oversee the rebirth of every soul I order you to awake?"

"Of course Wales, I shall see to it that I supervise the batch of reborn Protoss." She merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"Then convert one of the Nexus into a dedicated cloning facility, build as much Probe's as you need to complete the task."

"By your will Wales. Though may I ask who I should awake first?" She asked, I rubbed my chin thinking of whom should be reborn in the first batch.

"I suggest first, a few Khalai engineers. I have no doubt of Tolun skills but a few help from his colleagues will boost our production capability. After that, then summon maybe a contingent of Zealots and Temple Guards, about 500 and an Executor to lead them." I said to the Preserver in which she just nodded again. Ohkan and Tolun also both nodded approvingly to my suggestion.

"Well that answers our problem with manpower and arms. Then there is this." I began, with a swipe of the hand, a holo-hexagonal screen flashed in front of us showing an image of a Grim Beowolf taken by a passing Oberserver in the borders.

"Hmmm…I've never seen such creature, though their eyes…its glowing red, like a tal'darims crimson rage and fury." Preserver Li'Hua said warily, I sense uneasiness coming from her in the Khala.

In the corner of my eyes, I could sense Tolun glowing eyes shine with interest; no doubt this creature caught his interest. Ohkan however was as the same with Li'Hua, wary and skeptical like a warrior.

"That my friends, is a Grim." I announced then followed by pause as they turned to look at me.

"Grimm?" They all inquired.

"In my former life before I merged with the Khala, the Grim are known to soulless creatures filled with nothing but rage and other such negative emotions. Though that is only a textbook definition about them, there are mysteries surrounding the Grim and are still unsure where they originated." I explained.

"You are speaking as if they are many in different forms." Li'Hua said with suspicion.

"You are correct Li'Hua, they are in many forms. This one you're a seeing is Beowolf, one of the common Grim you'll encounter in the wilderness."

"Excuse my curiosity Hierarch, but how much do you know more of this Grim?" Tolun asked.

"According to legend, the Grimm are former living animals or creatures created by Oum the God of Creation to fill life in the world of Remnant. Unknowingly in some, they succumbed to darkness turning them into what we call now Grimm." I explained from what I know of the lore of the RWBY universe.

"So you are saying, any manner of living being can turn into this…Grimm. Humans and living beings right?" Li'Hua asked. Now that I think about it…

"Well, you are technically correct but I have never heard of a human turning into Grimm but it is in the realm of possibilities. I must say, I can see where you are going with this and I'm scared." Truthfull, I was.

"As I am Hierarch, but despite the lack evidence and proof to my theory."

"I do not follow, I sense wariness and unease in the Khala. What is this possibility that gives you so much thought Preserver?" Ohkan asked the Preserver.

"Based on the Hierarch's description about this Grimm, I believe this Grimm is connected to of Amon's influence." Li'Hua said with narrowed eyes.

"What! Impossible…Amon is no more by the hands of a Xel'Naga." Ohkan stated with disbelief.

"Yet the Void still exists between the ruptures of space and time after the End war. But we cannot base this rumor with just appearance and imagery; I believe we need a sample Hierarch."

"That is why I suggest Ohkan to accompany me in my travel outside the Matrix. I would like to test his combat capabilities, not that I have doubts about his skills. But without a Void Prison ability, you can't capture a Grimm as they have the ability to disintegrate at will. Besides it's a good time to test my combat efficiency." I said.

"Then I shall follow as you order, Hierarch Wales." Ohkan said with a salute.

"Then this Councilis adjourned, I will store data regarding what I know of the world of Remnant. With that, you may all proceed to your given tasks. Ohkan meet me in an hour at the Warp Gate." I said concluding the meeting, Phase-smith gave a bow of respect before promptly leaving, so did Li'Hua to start producing more Protoss(Speaking that she is a woman. That phrase REALLY and awkwardly wrong.)

 **Starforge Chambers  
Moments later…**

Upon entering the chambers, you could already hear the humming machineries working. In the shallow levels of the Citadel was the Starforge, a large chamber meant only to develop and make weapons of war. Phase-smith Tolun solely operated it with multi-tasking skill thanks to his extra mechanical arms.

I could see golden bionic exo-skeleton armors meant for the new bodies of the Protoss being lined up by Probes, prepared to be delivered to the Armory. Weapons all ranging from Bracer Psi-Blades to Glaive Cannons, all being grouped to different parts of the large chambers.

With Ohkan by my side, I stood below the arcs of the Warp Gate. While powered within the Psionic Matrix it was not activated since it is yet to be used. As if sensing me, Tolun faces as his synthetic arms did his work for him.

"Ah, Greetings Hierarch, what brings you here to the Starforge." Tolun greeted with glee. I smiled and gave nod.

"Greetings as well Tolun, I come with a request. I see that you made yourself pleasantly occupied." I said gesturing at the giant chamber of machinery.

"All thanks to you, I will take pleasure in using my skills. The starforge is certainly a marvel for my station. So what can I do for you Hierarch?"

"Do you know of the Tal'darim?"

"Aside from their culture, traditions and reputation to the Conclave, not too much Hierarch."

"Well, I wanted you to craft me an armor that is of Tal'darim design."

"Why Hierarch, surely the ones here should suffice right?"

"That's not it. Truly, the Khalai armor is elegant and speaks of beauty but I wished something that would reflect of me. You see, in my time as a human I was fond of dark colors and cyber-punk form. I was gloomy to my friends."

"I see, it is not the reason of favor but purely design that caught you."

"Yes, more specifically their color, dark as raven, and their design, fit and cut."

"Very well, Hierarch, I will do as you ask."

"One more, can you forge me a weapon of my choice."

"Of course, it would be an honor to forge the weapon for the Hierarch."

"Then here. Inside this Data-Crystal is a matrix of data of the Tal'Darim's equipment and the weapon I ask you to build." I handed him a small Data-crystal.

"I shall prioritize them at once."

"Thank you Tolun. I'll come and check them as soon my travel with Ohkan is done."

 **Warp Gate  
a few minutes later…**

After giving Tolun the private added task to him, I straight went to the Warp Gate just beside of the Nexus. Upon reaching there, I saw Ohkan below the arc way of the Warp Gate wearing his signature armor waiting for me. Ohkan saw me approaching and he just nodded.

"I am ready Hierarch." Ohkan stated as I just nodded in response.

The Warp Gate felt dormant yet I could feel life and power coursing through its surface. Sending a Psionic signal, the Warp Gate hummed and it activated. In between the two, a rift of space and time flashed in existence. Confidently, I walked to the rift with Ohkan following.

As if nothing happened, I and Ohkan found ourselves in the borders of our controlled territory. I looked back a saw a giant floating crystal. It was a pylon and by its sides were two Photon Cannon, their ball-shaped gun floating in mid air and look around checking for enemies.

Paying no more attention to the perimeter defense, I looked back to the direction where the Observer was located and the Grimm it was observing. With haste, I levitated off the ground and flew in full speed. With Ohkan's exo-armor, he pounded his legs power to the limit to keep up with me.

A few minutes of dodging trees and Ohkan's occasional leaps from obstacles, we eventually reached the Observer. There we found a pack of Beowolves, the furry black pseudo-werewolves seems to be hunting for prey. From what I know, Grimm are much attracted to negative emotions such as anger. Knowing the Protoss, they are hardly angered and their greed and jealousy is nonexistent (Except for the Tal'Darims).

I highly doubt the Protoss will be attracting Grimm to our territory any time soon. Stopping and hiding in the bushes in the edge of a cliff. The pack of Beowolves littered the small river below.

"This is defiantly unwrong, it is true of what the Preserver speaks." Ohkan stated with narrowed eyes.

"You feel that too don't you?"

"Yes…I can feel Void energies emanating around the air…This Grimm, a very fitting name."

"Let us not waste anymore time, I wish test my combat capabilities."

Ohkan just nodded, saying no more. He ran from our cover and leaped from the cliff then landing to the ground with a very loud thud. This attracted the attention of the Grimm as they all reared their red-glowing eyes towards the Zealot. The growled and howled at the sight.

I jumped from my cover and also leapt from the cliff and stopped in midair as I was about to hit the ground. It was my turn to the attentions of the Grimm, all also growling at me.

"My life for Aiur." Ohkan said with low a voice before activating pair of psi-bladesm, its blazing azure flame coming into existence…Badass.

He stood froze, waiting for the enemy come at him. I wasn't gonna let him steal the show. In my own version of coolness, I channeled my Psionic power to my hands and sparks and crackling of lightning were flashing in my palms.

"Well, come on now." I said with a smirk. Then one leapt at me, as fast as I could I stretched out my right and sent a Psionic Blast, a ball of blue lightning cutting through the air in lightning speed. The blast collided with the Grimm and turned it into nothing more but black ash in midair.

"That was easy." I stared in shock at the air where the Beowolf was at few seconds ago. Not that I complain about my power but I must say…I was holding back. The energy in that Psionic Blast I just sent wasn't even a dirt of my overall power. Jesus Christ… Heck, summoning a Nexus is more tiring than this.

Shaking off my thoughts, I turned my attention back to the enemy. I felt hesitation from the Grimm just from looking at them. One again was brave enough to go for an attack as I once again summoned Psionic Blast, this time from my left hand, and sent it to the Beowolf. As expected, it again instantaneously incinerated the Grimm. Okay this is too much, how about a Psionic lightning.

Once again, channeling my Psionic power to my arms into a more unstable bet less damaging form, I outstretched both arms to the group of Beowolves. Instead of a ball of psionic energy, lightning came out off my palms (Just like a Sith Lightning) and when it came contact to three Beowolves, instead of instantly destroyed to ashes; the all shuddered first then slowly disintegrated to ashes, less damaging but more painful as I could hear the Beowolves whimper like a pup. That seems to be the last of the Grimm that I earned attention from. I quickly turned to Ohkan's direction.

I saw four Beowolves in the ground, dead and slowly turning into black ashes. Ohkan with combined grace and ferocity, fast before an eye can blink. Ohkan easily dismissed the Beowolves as if mere ants compared to Zerglings. His Psi-blades cleanly decapitating Grimm's limb from limb, the Grimm didn't stand a chance at the fanatical warrior. I saw a Beowolve leapt at him just as he finished another, he didn't have time react to this but his hexagonal plasma shield flashed around him pushing back the Beowolf, this gave him more than enough time to stab the dark creature.

It was then I remembered of our true objectives.

Ancestors of the Nerazim…give me power.

 _New Ability Learned (Void Prison) - Disables a single target._

It was then memories of past Nerazim prelates and Dark Templars beginning to flood my mind, giving me knowledge how to form the psionic ability with my psionic energy.

The Void Prison, unlike a force field that only detains the target from movement, this skill of the Nerazim literally freezes and prevents the target is casting any ability while still remaining conscious. Grimm is capable of self-destruction so the Void Prison is a skill needed to capture one Grimm.

I saw one Beowolf that is yet to be slain by Ohkan's blades. I channeled psionic energy to my left palms and formed it. I shot out a lightning which then collided to the Beowolf, this time a blue-transparent sphere formed around the Beowolf, it was surprisingly not violet like Zeratul's but that may be because of me being Templar. Turning, Ohkan finished the last of the packs. The area was littered with dead Beowolves still at the process disintegrating to ash.

I smirked approvingly at Ohkans work. His face remained stoic but I could feel within me (or within the Khala) that he was proud to please me.

"Good job Ohkan, now let's get home." Ohkan just nodded and deactivated his Psi-blades.

"Preserver Li'Hua, initiate recall." With that, we and the imprisoned Beowolf warped back to base.

 **[END]**


	6. Chapter 6

**ArchangleXymos: Thanks sir!**

 **Dspendragon125: Really?! Thanks sir! But I hope the battles in the future would be better.**

 **Guest: There will be, but not that VERY long. In my stories, I time-skip only less than 10 months unless really necessary (Like following canon). At the moment, I will only skip time with a minimum of…let's say from a day to months.**

 **Akshka: I will make more.**

 **Red Qim: You just have to wait sir, thanks. Oh and your Malaysian!...uh…Bonjour? Lol XD**

 **/**

 _"Telepathy"_

 _'Thoughts'_

"Talks"

EMPHASISM

 **Highlight**

 **/**

 **Chapter 6: Second council and planning.**

It was two days since my first combat and exploration beyond the Psionic matrix and the colony was now lively as it could ever be. True to the task fallen to Li'hua which she completed, the engineering bays of the Citadel and the Forgery were now occupied by the Khalai engineers. The production for weapons of war and civilian needs had risen exponentially. Soon the Citadel armory will be full and I might need to warp in more facilities and Nexus's.

Then the golden streets of the colony was finally filled with patrolling Zealots, all conversing to the new body and world they are born into. No one voiced out their complaints about their new bodies, and apparently, they are instead very grateful to acquire a body that is similar to the Hierarch's and they see our physiological similarities to be very honorable.

The Zealot armor was more thinned down than its predecessor but nonetheless effective in protecting the user all the same. The shoulder-guards were now smaller and the golden carapace-like outer armor looked less bulky than it should be, the Plasma Shields are still strong like its predecessor. Thanks to the hard work of Tolun, the Zealots looked like a soldier of the heaven's light. Comforting and a wonder to the eye and intimidating to the enemy. Numbering less than a thousand, they split into divisions assigned to guard over the perimeters of the current territory.

While the Templar Guards stayed in the inner parts of the colony, specifically close to the Nexus's and the Citadel. The Templar Guards are just like the Zealots when compared to training and combat effectiveness. Only they had white capes and armored robes, armed with a long Psi-Lancer and a hand-held rectangular plasma shield.

While not undermanned, I was without leaders or figures of society. So the next day after my first combat, I awakened a soul of a Judicator. Thankfully, they are not stuck-up-assed as they were back in Starcraft 1. Judicators were the best in decision making, advisors in my case.

I threw away the caste system of the former Protoss society, I found it too un-united like and Artanis would approve. I was still in the process of making a new system for the Protoss. Democracy is inferior thanks to the Khala or me, Feudalism shames the culture of Protoss, Meritocracy is out of the question since basically every Protoss is military-capable, Imperialism again shames the Protoss culture and law though Alarak would've been proud…communism, however…not effective to Human capabilities but if Protoss maybe they can.

Anyways, back to the present. I'm in the War Council once again with two new additional leaders by my side.

Executor Lesandros was a military man, very much like to Ohkan but much more…eccentric. He wore the robes and armor that defines his rank. Short black hair but with a long red nerve cord, a shaven face sculpted by gods and a body very strong built that would shame Tychus Findlay.

Judicator Hozar…well, you can imagine a Beethoven in the future reborn only he wore the white and golden robes with less armor. That white puff hair and long white nerve cords really…stood out…nevermind. A very diplomatic and wise man as far as I'm aware with his emotions and thoughts.

Phase-smith Tolun was still talking about the Grimm we captured two days ago and can't seem to get over the fascination of the Grimm. In his perspective, the Grimm would be really fascinating IF you manage to capture a live one without killing itself.

Executor Lesandros and Li'Hua however had something different in mind, while not opposed to the usage of Void energy for combat, they very much hated creatures or at least those who are corrupted by its power and that's something I can understand in a military perspective.

"It was really fascinating." Tolun said.

"Tolun, you've said that six times already." I snorted with a roll of the eyes.

"But Hierarch, truly this being is one to be fascinated." Tolun insisted rather passionately.

"Then please explain scientifically why you see as such?" Ohkan asked, a nod of agreement coming from the Executor.

"You see Hierarch, this Grimm is not entirely an organic being. This being is half Void and Organic, almost hybrid but not of two race but a combination of an element and a DNA." Tolun said as he typed something in the pad in his hands.

A holograph of a Beowolves autopsy result flashed to existence in the middle. True to his words, half of the Grimm was organic, the innards were however only bones, rotten meat and blood. The lack of digestive system suggested the importance of Void energy in the outer shells of the creature, they feed on Void Energy alone and the rage to kill any being on sight was unneeded for them to live.

"So you're saying, were dealing with something like a Zerg Infestation only it's not a virus but Void Energy?" I said as Tolun nodded after a few seconds.

"That is one similarity, the corruption spread through the creature leaving it incurable. Yet unlike the former firstborns who fell into darkness at Amon's grasp, it is not control over the mind but rather mutation."

Well that explains the Grimm coming to existence, the question though…where did the Void energies came from? The Void is stuck in a rift of space and time so they can hardly reach Remnant unless they are native like the Tal'Darims homeworld. But Tolun explained that the Void energies lingering in the air where cost by the Grimm who were already corrupted…so that changes the question…who corrupted them, better yet, where did Salem access Void energies from? As far as I'm aware with the universe, only a xel'nage or Amon has the capability to fully control the Void energy at will. Not even Adun or Tassadar can manipulate the Void energies to such an extent.

Unless the cataclysmic event that happened to the moon in Remnant caused Void energies exude from her core and invade the surface of Remnant. WELP! That is one theory of mine! The moon had Void energies to the core and when it shattered, the Void energies released like a storm invading the surface of Remnant causing the majority of wildlife to turn to what is now the Grimm and surf humanity to Stone Age. That draws another question though…who shattered the moon? The fucking Moon.

Enough with theories for now, I needed to face facts first.

"There is only one cure we can give to this creature and that is purifying fire of the Templar." Preserver Li'Hua sounded her voice with a just voice.

"No argument there. You see when I severed the left arm of this Beowolf, the arm started to dissolve into ashes releasing Void Energies into the air." Tolun said.

"I definitely can't see any soul inside it. All I sense is Void and rage." Executor Lesandros said.

"As I also do. How do you suggest we approach this…problem?" Li'hua asked me and I pondered for a second. Both in the long and short run, the Grimm are nothing but a nuisance to the Protoss army. BUT they are good instruments for hunting and training newborns in the future.

"Nothing…The Grimm is not a threat to our territories, a Zealot can wipe out an army unless overwhelmed or outnumbered. I'll risk my faith to the perimeter defenses. Executor Lesandros and Judicator Hozar."

"Yes Hierarch." The two said in unison both perking in anticipation.

"Executor, I give you the task of defending our borders and upgrading our defenses, the Zealots in your command should suffice enough but should you need more, do not hesitate to request more and make use of our robotics facilities. Judicator, you are in charge of expanding the Psionic Matrix and our territory. But don't expand past the mountains, not a league away from the grasslands and not beyond the dark forest but nonetheless large enough to accommodate a million and turn this small colony to a shining city capable of independence."

"As you command Hierarch."

"You may excuse yourselves." I said and the two just nodded promptly left the chambers as did Ohkan.

"Phase-smith Tolun, have your colleagues finished surveying the land." I asked and he nodded.

"Done Hierarch, we've found high deposits of minerals and are bound for reaping by your command. Though they found something that may be of use." I raise my eyebrows.

"What is it?"

Tolun took out something from his behind and held a red glowing crystal. I took it from his hand and felt unstable yet controllable nuclear energy exuding around the crystal. It was then I realized the mineral I was holding.

"Dust?!" I exclaimed in disbelief. I forgot about the native resource of Remnant, Dust.

"Is that what it's called Hierarch, I am intrigued. Before this council, I took the liberty to scan the mineral and found foreign results."

"I am well aware about the mineral Tolun, I am not surprise that you would find yourself intrigue."

"Yes, this Dust as you call it…differs from every color the survey team collected for research, each color having their own distinctive level and type of energy. May I request that you share your knowledge about this Mineral?"

"Of course, I'll be sure to write it out in the Data-Matrix, I'll inform you when done."

"Much appreciated Hierarch."

"So what's more to discuss?"

"I inform that two Nexus's are now dedicated to creating the new bodies for the Protoss. Each filled with thousands of Psi-tank capsules able to create bioorganic forms in the matter of seconds." Li'Hua informed and I nodded approvingly.

"Really, so that's why I'm feeling tinglier than ever." I wasn't even lying. I felt a foreign feeling when I draw Psionic energy from myself and release it as my weapon, not exhilarating but still shuddering and that feeling became stronger during the continues built of new bodies reborn Protoss souls.

"Is drawing Psionic Energy from you tiring you Wales?" Li'Hua, with a hint of regret, sounded really concerned. How sweet. I shook my head and gave a smile in hopes to ease the concern drawing from her.

"No, don't worry I'm fine. But I do want an alternate source of raw psionic energy in the future to power our Pylons and what not. We can't always rely on me despite the infinite amount."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind Wales. The air in this world is so corrupted and littering of Void energies that Psionic energy is absolutely scarce, I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault Li'Hua so let's move this subject away. Anything else to discuss? Then this council is adjourned."

With that, we went to our separate ways. Tolun straight went back to the Starforge chambers to continue his faithful work to the Protoss, he was still busy the personal task that I gave him privately. Li'hua returned to the Archives storing up information and awakening sleeping souls back into the fold.

I find myself in the command room. Unlike the other day, the room was filled with Probes maintaining and organizing things. Now handful of Zealots manned the consoles and computers, probably remaining in contact with the Judicators progress and keeping watch on our outer defenses.

If there is one thing I really wanted to do with the Protoss, it was teamwork. The Protoss are fanatically dedicated in working for the greater good of their race and others. Always restless and eager to work in long hours without respite.

I remember questioning myself for the first time since I found myself in Remant. It was a day ago. Everyone was at work while I find myself just there standing giving out orders and I hated being useless and a burden. Li'Hua counseled me that I was not a burden and the souls willingly followed me and seeks my guidance which I countered that I felt they were like slaves and myself an unwilling master. I asked to the souls of billions in my heart if they saw me as such.

And they answered with a simple no.

They reasoned that I was the Khala, I am the one that binds them together, not control them. It was just due to the fact that I am a Hierarch and the Protoss are too honor-bound for their own good. They say I was chosen for a reason, they say I can lead them better than any other leader, they had all their faith in me to lead them.

I shivered at the thought.

The burden was too much and that was the moment I could relate the feeling of Eddard Stark when he unwillingly became Hand of the King.

It was then I realized that all the Zealots in the chamber were looking at me. I felt the Khala that binds the emotions of all Protoss were filled with my self-doubts and I felt comforting emotions trying to poke in the back of my head.

 _'Idiot! You really had to show weakness in front of them'_ I mentally scolded myself.

 _"There is no need to worry my brethren, I am not giving up on you. Know that I will lead you till the end of my days. I'm just reminiscing on my former…inferiority."_ I telepathically declared to everyone who felt my self-loathing emotion.

 _"We share the burden Hierarch and we stand by your side."_ The Zealots said in unison, I also heard Li'Hua, Ohkan and Tolun in the synchronized voices in the Khala.

 _"Thank you everyone."_

Welp…Back to work.

 **[END]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest: I'm still thinking about which time the story will be in.**

 **Med2881: Depending on my mood. At worst, once every month.**

 **Guest2: Yes that is correct but I decided him for not to. Also, Wales doesn't have a single soul of a Nerazim or Tal'Darim, only knowledge of their culture and technologies and memories of their people but not a soul.**

 **Cy: Oh okay, sorry dude but this chapter is the last chapter for reconstruction arc. I promise in the next chapter, we'll go exploring with Ohkan and Lesandros.**

 **PocketDuelMonsters: Good to see you still following me sir! *bows***

 **Edboy4926: Oh god, why I haven't thought of that. Summary: Beacon is an academy in Vale for the sole purpose of training young combat-capable teenagers in hunting and defeating Korosensei, one responsible of destroying their moon. Follow Team RWBY along with friends as they try defeat the God of Death.**

 **Red qim:…I really don't know, I just updated after Christmas. Be sure to read the end sir. I'm really sorry.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 7: Arm up.**

Remnant is a mystery. I doubt that fact will change even the universe that Oum created, God Bless his soul, will reach its conclusion. One thing that RWBY is good was its spectacular story telling of a vague history where the only bloodiest and most recent events are the only things remembered from the past. Theories and Legends were made but still no one gave the satisfying answer. Questions can be answered only by Salem or Ozpin and his group but not all of them.

For all we know, Humanity once stood mighty in the past. This theory is reinforced with the discoveries of ancient stones, sculptures and temples around Remnant by exploring Zealots. The Khalai-engineers who travelled with legions of Protoss assigned to cleanse the lands observed and scanned the ruins of forgotten civilizations. The Protoss inquired for my knowledge about ancient Remnant runes but I answered that I don't have a single thought thing about them, only Remnant's vague modern knowledge and its political balance. Nothing more…goddamn foreshadowing by Raven, Qrow, Ozpin and Salem is making me want to cut their fucking heads off.

Regarding about the four Kingdoms of Remnant, I need not a council to see a decision, I decided we will remain isolated and out of contact until the Protoss are back in their feet. But that doesn't mean I won't send observers and Avengers to check on them for updates. I didn't know the current timeline, are we before the Great War? Or is Beacon already fallen?

The Observer I sent into space finally sent its geographic data to the Citadel and I wasted no time just to get a glimpse of the world. It took the Observer quiet some time to fully scan an entire planet, from Geographic scan to Atmospheric scans. Despite being so sure about the fact I and the Protoss are in the world of Remnant, I can't help it but sigh in assurance when I saw the map of Remnant in the holo-chart. I only have a vague knowledge of how the exact emplacement of small Remnant islands in the world map but it was still recognizable due to the formations of Mantle, Vytal, Menagerie and Mystral.

Our colony was located in the unknown continent, and when I say unknown continent I mean I don't know the name. It would be the giant land formation north of Vytal and southwest of Mantle. The colony was about in the center of the continent, approximately 220 to 350 km off the east coast that would lead us straight to the center of the world, Amity Coliseum.

As far as I'm aware, the continent seems to be unpopulated due to the fact the Protoss haven't encountered a single village or at least a speck of living civilization, with the exception of ruins. Also due to the RWBY series referencing the continent since NEVER, the story has no time for histories and I wasted no time trying to cleanse the continent from the darkness of the Grimm. Not a single character spoke of the other continents, not even a name thus I don't have a clue if this is Salem's hive of Grimm.

Four contigents of Protoss under the command of Executor Lesandros with his Praetors surfed over the continent incinerating and annihilating every Grimm along the way. Inch from inch, the Grimm were hunted down by the Zealots who brought flaming blades meeting their end. Dragoons would chase down the remaining and shot them down. Immortals would go toe to toe against Grimm who could withstand a fight with the Zealots, Deathstalkers and Goliaths fell in the hundreds. And when outnumbered by packs or armies of Grimm, the towering Colossus left nothing to remain but black ash. Raven-like and griffon-like abominations fell from the skies like flies caused by Phoenix starfighters.

While the battle to cleanse the Continent from Grimm was underway, Judicator Hozar and I didn't hesitate to expand our territory. Of the first four nexus that warped in our first day of rebuilding, Li'Hua had three of them converted to fully fledged fabrication and cloning facilities, each Nexus accommodating a thousand and five hundred Psionic Bio-capsules capable of constructing a new DNA and a body with genetic code for a soul from the Khala in the matter of seconds. In the three days of coming to Remnant, I already have eight-thousand Protoss alive, well and ready to serve their Hierarch and that number will increase every day. The colony is considered a city with its own right, turning into a wonderful shining city of golden metal. Finally, the golden-paved streets were filled and lively with Protoss conversing with each other in their new bodies and the new world they are born into. They were easily encouraged to use their mouths and get use to it, to which I'm grateful for. I suggested they can still telepathically speak with each other, but with my suggestion it is now only used for private talk or long-range communications.

I can see why God loves his children. Though I didn't consider myself to be a God. Just seeing your people happy fluttered the heart.

With areas surrounding the colony cleansed by Lesandros's forces, I and Hozar went ahead expanded the Psionic matrix and building more facilities needed for the rest that would be soon reborn to the material world. Paving more grass and dirt into gold metal, warping in more towering pyramidal structures of the Nexus and Pylons to heal the land and power up facilities.

If there is one thing that I really awe upon in the Starcraft universe was the three races means of building and expansion in LIGHTNING SPEEDS! The Terran basically built their structures before they can even be placed in the area of expansion and their SCV's assisted by automated machinery. The Protoss literally creates everything out of thin air and the Zerg's bioorganic growth which can be fastened to a better rate is not but an outstanding feat. You can't believe how much can be done in a nick of time by the Protoss.

Every building in the Protoss civilization has their own miniature Gateways. These gateways are connected with other near gateways located in other facilities through the Warp Matrix to enable fast transport in between two locations. It is similar to the gigantic Gateway that can transform into a Warp Gate but in a much smaller scale.

We didn't even have to worry about resources and logistical methods. Remnant was rich with Minerals, like a treasure cove, though the lack of Vespene gas unnerves me but that didn't stop me. Tolun and his fellow engineers surveyed the land cleansed from Grimm for any valuable resources. Metals to be made into Adanium, Titanium that can be turned into improved-titanium and Dust and crystal Dust's. Heck I even insisted them utilizing Solarite and the primitive form of solar energy.

I then remember a particular moment when I consulted Tolun about our logistics.

 _Flashback - Two days ago_

 _Two Templar Guards stood behind me while Tolun was by my side as we observed contingents of Probes using their levitation beams carry around crystals of mined Dust and Minerals. This cave was just one of the many that was dug by our Probes. This world is rich with Minenrals._

 _The cave was lit by small Khaydarin crystals floating around in the corners illuminating the dark rocks with blue gentle light._

 _It was then I remembered something from the Wings of Liberty when I remembered the distance between here and the Citadel._

 _"Remind me again that our Warp Technology has the ability to transport anything or anyone from one place to another." I asked Tolun._

 _"As long we have a Warrior has a Warp signature or an area with Psionic Matrix, our Warp technology shines best. It has saved countless warriors in the battle from their fates since the great age of our empire." He stated in a matter-of-fact._

 _"Yes I know but despite your prowess, I can't believe you never once considered something save time rather than just saving lives." I said frowning at the Engineer as if I'm implying something._

 _"I...I don't follow Hierarch." Tolun genuinely confused and surprised to see my frowning face turned to scowl._

 _"Do you see them Probes carrying the crystals, do you know how far they have to travel just to get them to the fabricators back to the nearest Nexus and melting them down. How come you haven't found a sufficient way to solve this logistical problem?" I said gesturing at the line of Probes leaving the cave._

 _"Um…We have colossi's carry them also?"_

 _"Oh my days Tolun…Warp Technology Tolun! So instead of letting Probes carry and travel the long way, how about we let them mine first and pack them into crates and warp those crates back to Citadel. At least the general idea is to utilize Warp Technology is to not only save lives but also save time!" I exclaimed at the Phase-smith who seems to be gathering his thoughts about my statement._

 _After a few seconds, the realization struck Tolun as if he just found his brain to work again._

 _"Oh…Oh! That is one great idea Hierarch, truly you are one to lead us to greatness."_

 _Kiss ass._

 _Flashback End._

I have to give it to the Hyperion's R&D, despite being _primitive_ as the Judicators claim, they have a lot more common sense that this bunch.

The next day, Warp Prism's accompanied the Probes selected to mine the Minerals and Dust for our rebuilding efforts. Probes would scan the land then dig then purify and pack all the collected resources into crates and put them within the Psionic Matrix provided by deployed Warp Prisms and the Citadel would do the rest. This saved us a lot of worry and time for the resources of safely reaching the base.

Today, I now stand in the Citadel command chambers, witnessing our status and progress of expansion and rebuilding efforts. Nothing particularly important and interesting today, unless I call in another council or one of the councilors wants something to discuss.

And lo, did Tolun poke in the back of my head so I opened him to telepathy.

 _"You need something Tolun?"_

 _"Hierarch, the task you gave me personally had been completed."_

 _"Okay, I'll see you in a moment."_ I said before shutting him off and I disappeared from sight in a puff of black smoke using the Nerazim's famous teleportation or blink skill. I'll practice with my skills with every chance I could get.

Arriving at the Starforge chambers, I was met with the ever busy Tolun. The Starforge was its full capacity, creating and forging weapons of war as effective and fast as it could in the supervision of its operator, Phase-smith Tolun. Floating parts of armors and weapons all flew in mid air meeting with their other parts to assemble a complete weapon and placed themselves on organized sections.

Hearing the door to the chambers open, Tolun around and met my eyes full of anticipation and excitement, I admit I was giddy like a kid in Christmas. Tolun didn't notice it since I isolated myself from the empathic link for the time being.

"Hierarch." Tolun greeted with glee in his voice, I nodded.

"Tolun."

"Right over here Hierarch, I hope I met your satisfaction." Tolun said before pressing something in the console behind him. A golden rectangular compartment with force-field being its glass, then rose from the floor and turned to show its contents. Behind the force field glass was a set of armor and a weapon I specifically had Tolun made and improved.

I approached the compartment and held out my hand, the force field covering the compartment disappeared and I traced the curves of the armor. The set of armor would be easily mistaken as a Tal'darim's but upon closer observation, it would be considered as a hybrid of Templar/Taldarim design. Not bulky and more fitting for combat effectiveness, sharp and curvy around the edges but not too threatening and intimidating. Its color dominated with black as raven but had golden glowing trims and Templar symbols and a black knee-length cape wrapped around the waist to compensate for its Templar design. It also came with exo-skeletal arms guards for improved strength and knee guards for improved speed. And a HOOD! Like the ones from Assassins Creed! Awesome!

I put my hand in the center of the armor and warped it to myself, perfectly fitting in my body and clothes. I felt no weight from the armor at all and perfectly synced with already worn clothes.

 _Heads-Up Display (Unlocked) - improves tactical battle analysis.  
Dimensional Box (Unlocked) - allows user to access a small Warp Matrix and store or summon items.  
Advance Plasma Shields (Unlocked)  
Protoss Armor Improved to Level 3  
Holo-Projecto (Unlocked) - allows projection of other units, scanned beings or temporary particle reformation._

In just the armor, I unlocked four things while in the first day, it took me hours of meditation for me to unlock Psionic abilities from both Templar and Nerazim. The HUD blocking some of my sight was just like the games Protoss inspired HUD. In the upper left corner, it displayed both my Plasma Shield and Health in bars with numbers inside them, 500/500(Blue) and 1000/1000(Green), respectively the lack of the purple number which indicated my psionic power surprised, either I have infinite Psi-energy or numbers too much to comprehend. In the lower right corner displayed a map, which covered a radius of a hundred meters around the blue triangle in the center(me) though I can adjust it to cover a farther distance. In the lower center, an empty black panel was there. Wanting test it, I looked at Tolun and sent a psionic signal to my armor then an avatar of his, his name, rank, health, shield status, armor and weapon appeared in the panel, just like in the game when you idle a unit, though I have to think it and not click it. And that's the HUD.

"I also added bits of improvement equipment in the armor. With the installed holo-projector, others can be deceived as they will think you are wearing clothing for civilian life while still attaining the protection the armor can give you. You can go ahead and test it Hierarch." Tolun explained.

"Really?" With that, I sent a psionic signal to the armor. As if reading my thoughts, the armor instantly materialized to a more less-threatening look. My body was then surrounded with flashing blue squares before disappearing replacing my current wear. The hood and the knee guard remained but the armor was completely changed into a dark long-sleeve coat with golden edges and trims, Kirito style, my arms guards were replaced instead with fingerless black gloves.

Basically, the holo-projector can disguise me as someone harmless or switch my armor from combat-mode to civilian-mode but still have the protection of the armor regardless of any mode being used.

"Now that's very useful." I stated with a smirk fixing my gloves.

"Also your Plasma Shield is resilient as our Immortals own, perhaps even better." Tolun explained. Okay now this is borderline over powered but I didn't mind nor voiced it out.

I then turned to the other item still inside the compartment. Simply looking at it, it was a 2m long staff in dark colors and golden twirls of rune and marks of the Templar, made out of pure reinforced-Adanium. This was no ordinary staff, it had three functions in combat which can only be activated via psionic signals.

Protoss weapons can be only wielded by the Protoss, or at least a psionic human can. The philosophy of Protoss was efficiency, reliability and versatility. They were never to be disarmed or _out of ammo_ , must be always ready for battle and can never be turned against themselves. This eliminated the need logistic resupplying in battle and the concern of the enemy using our own weapons against those who created or wielded them. Their weapons lacked triggers, buttons or any kind physical mechanism. Thinking, imagining, telepathic link, this three can be considered as psionic signals or triggers to a weapon.

 _'Scythe-mode activate'_ I mentally thought as I connected to the weapon. A blade shaped curve and long flared from the tip of the staff, stretching further to side as it curves more. The color of the blade, calm as blue. This was scythe-mode, a weapon preferable for Nerazim teachings in the arts of blade. Unlike the Nezarim's Psi-scythes that had two blades, mine had only one blade flaring and it was longer.

Deactivating the scythe-mode, I sent another signal to the weapon.

 _'Spear-mode activate.'_

This time two flared crescent-shaped blades between the tip of the staff, near-identical to the Psi-spears or Psi-lance's the Templar Guards uses. The spear-mode doesn't really make a difference, only its usage is for Templar blade style. Using specks of memories I have of past Zealots, I twisted and twirled the staff-turned-spear around and thrusts through the air as if a foe stood there. I kept swiping and pushing my spear forward for several seconds before deactivating it, satisfied with the results of my small test.

I deactivated the spear-mode and pointed the staff at the nearby golden wall in the chambers. A ray of blue light flared from the tip with light speed and impacted at the wall leaving a black mark.

I turned to Tolun and smiled for his good work.

"Thanks Tolun. Your work met my approval, I owe you a favor." I gave a bow of thanks and respect.

"It is an honor to serve the Hierarch. You owe me no favor, the pleasure of creating the weapon you will wield against our enemies is enough." Tolun said as he returned the sentiment.

"Nonetheless thank you Tolun. I won't forget this."

"Of course Hierarch, if I may excuse myself I must return to work."

"Alright, see ya Tolun." I said waving a hand before promptly leaving the chambers.

 **Ol'tasa (Art of War) Chambers.**

The chamber of Ol'tasa was openly large and spacious; the chamber was just adjacent to the War Council which is located above the deck where Ol'tasa was. The chamber accommodated racks and sections well organized weapons and deactivated Sentry's and Colossus's. There were open small decks and areas meant for Meditation or sparring matches that Zealots and other such soldiers can use for their training. The Armories were already full of weapons that our Forgeries and Starforge have forged.

Zealots were running around in groups, some even sparring and Colossi's were walking around the open floor, unaware of the intimidation that it was bringing to its surrounding. The Zealots that walked past me gave me gestures of respect for my rank and I just waved them off to carry on to their work.

I found myself an unused arena meant for duels. I stood in the other side while waiting for a certain someone to appear. A few minutes later, I felt Ohkan just entering the gigantic chamber and wasted no time running up to me.

"I'm sorry for the delay Hierarch, you sent for me."

"Yes I did Ohkan, I would like you to spar with me."

"Me Hierarch? It would be an honor Hierarch but surely a better candidate can be-."

"Oh bloody sake Ohkan, just accept the honor and deal with it."

"…By your will, Hierarch. How should we proceed?"

"Live blade, no Psionic powers, do not hold back, I wish to know my flaws and weakness's and learn to improve them."

"Of course…" With that he activated both his psi-blades, both flaring blue light from the bracers in his arms assumed the familial Templar blade stance, right hand by the head and the left stretched towards the foe. In response, I activated my weapon to Scythe-mode and took a stance I learned from a recorded Nerazim memory.

Silence lingered the air as I tensely looked at my opponent. Ohkan, a seasoned warrior and loyal to the Templar, one with experience and fair share taste of Zerg blood was facing against me. Before I even I knew it, in the blink of an eye, Ohkan was already standing in front of me with right blade thrusting to my face. With all the reaction and reflex I could gather, I barely blocked the strike intended to shatter my shield. I blocked the first attack but Ohkan was fast enough to land second strike, he raised his left blade and tried to swipe me from the side.

This promptly forced me to block again but also being knocked back from him. Somehow, I still had my footing and maintained balance as I jumped back to safety but once again Ohkan was so fast to react, he was already running to me his blade ready slice me again. Anticipating the charged attack, I twirled my scythe to hold with both arms and performed a hard and fast swipe that would slice Ohkan in half.

But his anticipation was earlier than mine, he saw my attack and simply ducked, cleanly avoiding the cutting edge of the blade of my scythe. He took his chance as he slid through the arena floor and struck me to the foot, my Plasma Shield reacted and protected me from harm. He struck first blood which isn't all surprising.

I quickly turned my gaze back to Ohkan after my attack to see him already in his stance again. Prepared to strike, he charged at me again. With the help of the power suit and the enhanced legs, he was too fast for the Human eye to catch. Knowing a block would only cause distraction, I practiced speed and dodged and weaved from flurry of slash and thrust as I also returned with my own attacks like.

I sliced through the air with all the speed I can gain with the form and discipline of Avengers and Dark Templars. Ohkan haven't blocked a single attack from me because he just easily dodges them like hell, it was obvious that I lacked speed but not only that. I sensed Ohkan respect me for my eagerness to learn and fervor for battlefield improvement, he sees it as we continued fighting on and on as we continued to attract more attention from nearby Zealots who already took the pleasure of watching their Hierarch get bested by a one of their comrades.

Despite the new body I gave them. The Protoss are quick to adapt in using their new genetic code for combat. In all honesty, it barely changed anything to their combat doctrines thanks to Protoss technology and they still have their Nerve Cords.

I had to block less than a hundred blocks just so I could return it with my own combos of slice and dice to Ohkan which he can easily evade or counter. I parried another x-cross strike from both of his blades with the middle of my staff, locking us to another blade-lock.

Ohkan gathered his strength and push his blades forward finishing his slashing knocking me back and breaking our blade lock. He assumed his stance again.

"The air isn't your enemy Hierarch. Do not only anticipate where or when I would be vulnerable but also when or where I would evade." He said but his voice lacking mockery, he just stated a fact with a stoic face. I just nodded, I deactivated Scythe-mode, activated Spear-mode and assumed a Templar stance as I'll try to attack with speed of the spear instead of brutal strength of the scythe.

 _'Weapon by your middle, never lose sight of your foe, wait for the moment and strike. Attack and defense united. Speed and strength as one.'_

We locked eyes in tensing seconds before we both charged at each other. My blade came in contact with right blade, with the momentum I garnered from my charge, I managed to parry and throw off Ohkan's attack. This gave me a chance to give a few strikes in his state of defense. Three simple thrusts with my blade and swing with my staff forced Ohkan three steps back. He didn't dodge them this time, he blocked them with his blades which was an improvement to me. Unfortunately, he regained his stance and went on the offensive and struck my staff with hard and heavy attack that caused a shockwave around us. This attack gave me one second to counter it; I merely spun to release my staff from the block and propelled it as hard as I can which was blocked by both Ohkan's blades.

He knew he was superior in terms of close combat and he knew I was learning and adapting. I sensed another wave of respect coming from the Protoss nearby. I didn't do that much, really. I had to endure.

Knowledge of memories and experience is far from the real deal, I may have knowledge of the blade arts of the Templar, Nerazim and Tal'Darims and even felt the feeling of Zealots facing on Ultralisks and Thors. But there is a real gap between memories to the real thing, like virtual and reality. Not because I can access the memories of a Zealot doesn't mean I can best a Zealot who practiced decades to hone their skills in the blade.

In the end, I felt my back against the floor and my vision darkened. I felt a firm foot planted on my chest and heat flaring just near my throat. I opened my eyes, after a few seconds of blur sight, I saw myself against the floor, my staff out of reach, Ohkan's foot pinning me and his blade shimmering inches away from my throat. Sighing and conceding defeat.

"I yield."

I felt my chest relieved from weight it carried from Ohkan's foot and saw him offer me a hand. I took it and stood back up.

"I really need improve my speed. I could barely keep up with you."

"And yet I struggled to prove a point. But regardless, you've been able to learn of your flaws Hierarch and for that I am honored to have learned with you."

"Yeah, I really have a long way to go."

"Suffering and struggle breeds adaptability and victory, one must experience to learn fully though curiously Hierarch, why do you have to burden yourself with way of the blade if your Psionic powers can reach…uncomprehending heights?"

"There is a saying 'Big things comes from small packages'. Like the Templar, A High Templar began as a Zealot first, did they not?" I stated, a murmur of nods and agreements can be heard in the small crowd that watched the spar.

"That is a very good point, your view and wisdom is mutual Hierarch."

"Then thanks Ohkan for giving me the opportunity of showing me of flaws, now I know where I would start."

"To follow the Hierarch, It is task that I must do."

"Of course, of course, now ran along everyone before you embarrass and have a nice day." I said loud enough for the crowd to hear with a wave of a hand.

"Yes Hierarch!" Ohkan and the entire crowd chorused so loud that would've made a child deaf for an hour. They dispersed and left the small arena I had my spar with Ohkan.

I turned to the staff still laying in the floor and reached out my right hand to it. Just like the force from Star Wars, the staff flew and returned safely back to my hands. As I said, I practiced my Psionic powers with every chance I get.

The chambers was bustling with activities again, Zealots continued their training regime, engineers checking and maintaining the unmanned Immortals. I stopped in front of one of the many Immortals in the chambers as Engineers were doing their jobs. The engineers noticed my presence and I sent them a telepathic _'Don't mind me.'_ as I just continued looking at the large machine in front of me.

I walked up to the inactive Immortals. Curiosity says so. The Immortal was big as a Terran's siege tank, definitely taller and intimidating than a Stalker's gaze. Immortals were meant for fatally injured Protoss warped out from the battlefield and so as Dragoons. But the Protoss can easily utilize it for uninjured ones and make it a manned vehicle instead of a suit that keeps them alive.

"Hierarch." A Protoss in Zealot power suit greeted. I glanced at him and assumed him to be the pilot of the Immortal in front of me.

"Kildaros." I greeted back at the Immortal pilot. Kildaros, like every other Protoss he had a muscle-built body, blue glowing eyes and god-made face, he had a blackest of hair long as his Nerve Cord which reached his waist. Once a proud Zealot who served and fought in the Great War.

"Kildaros, If It's not rude to ask, why do you still bound yourself to the machine even with your new body?" I asked.

Though the Immortals and Dragoons reborn had new bodies with a chance of redemption and start, they'd chose to rather be pilots of what kept them alive in the majority of their lives.

"Not at all Hierarch, I…I cannot give a satisfactory answer but merely an opinion…In my long life, this machine had been an extension to my being and soul. I never felt more complete and honored to fight even in the edge of death." Kildaros explained as he touched the surface of the machine. I feel my respect for the pilots increase tenfold.

"Perhaps I dwell too much in the past. I was trap in this machine for so long that I feel…incomplete without it."

"Kh." I felt a heart warm up. The empathic link will be the death of me. His fortitude and willingness…It's too much. So they developed a type of…companionship to the machines, something that really had my jaw dropped because as far as I'm aware, only humans possessed the insanity to love and name a gun or a machine.

"Well that isn't a bad thing, after all you made a vow as an Immortal that is to serve and fight forever. You honor your ancestors." I shrugged after recovering my internal composure.

"Thank you Hierarch."

I guess the Protoss is mysterious a bunch. But still, I encouraged the Pilots to come off from their respective machines for a time, socialize with fellow Protoss and get along with their new bodies.

 **/**

 **Outside the Matrix  
Meanwhile…**

A phase-smith and a zealot studying the markings of the temple they just found. The Zealot had one blade activated to light his way and the wall while the Phase-smith was escorted by Sentry who lit the place for him.

"The patterns of this pictogram and runes of these primitive ancient ruins contradict the other." The phase-smith stated.

"We lack knowledge of understanding of this language. Let us depend on the patterns of each mark." Zealot said.

"Yes, the mark simply speaks of a prophecy…four seasons, each presenting a maiden possessing extra-ordinary powers…and warriors, warrior of tenacity that fears no fear possessing eyes of the moon." The phase-smith said as he studied the wall that had drawings and marks.

"Hmmm…all too far-fetched for a primitive world. If only this prophecy merges with our understanding."

"Come…let us take a look with the other markings."

They left the small hallway to the Temple and reached the main hall which was gigantic but small when compared to Protoss architect. Broken statues in sides and rock parts were littered in the ground as they explored. The phase-smith stopped to study the statues lined up to the end of the room. The Zealot went ahead to the upper level and straight to what seemed to be an altar. His gaze trailed to the marks that stretching all over the walls until he saw something which shocked him greatly.

The Zealot went ahead and activated his other blade, illuminating brighter blue light to what he was trying to study. His eyes again widened after recognizing something that would concern him and his race.

"Oh gods…Phase-smith!"

"What is it warrior?"

"It seems we do not need to understand the marks fully."

"What do you mean?"

"The image portrays for itself."

The Khalai Engineer commanded a Sentry to light up the place and instantly he studied at the illuminated markings in the altar. It took him only a second to process and widen his eyes at the sight. The marking was very obvious and plain to see that the youngest educated Protoss can already tell what was the every meaning of each rune and mark carved in the ruined altar.

From the ceiling to the altar, patterns portraying darkness snaked their way to the rather large image which portrayed someone they very well know. An enormous creature with numerous tentacles below, with eyes so full of rage and darkness and in the center of the altar was figure. The large creature snaked its tentacle markings around the figure as if as a mother protecting or giving birth to an offspring. This figure was a slender humanoid, a maiden in assumption, and around this figure spoke darkness just like the creature above. In the base of the altar, marks of creatures of darkness numbered in the hundreds, each giving out eyes of rage carved.

"…A servant of the dark voice…lives on. We must tell the Hierarch!"

 **[END]**

 **/**

 **AN: If anything else, I feel this was just a filler chapter. Anyway, Happy New Year sirs and maams! I hope to see a great new start for everyone both IRL and FFnet. Thank you for reading and I'll see you in my next update. Have a good year sirs and maams.**

 **Having a hard time imagining my characters armor? Google Crimson Elite Talon, only hooded.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shugokage: The ideas been around like…since 2010, what have you been reading dude? But thanks for the review though! Much love sir!**

 **Demon-255: This chapter answers the question but still, they never referenced it in the series.**

 **Red qim: Last chapter is far from 'amazingly written'. I reread it and I found at LOT of flaws. *cries!* Thanks for reviewing again! I don't know yet but the possibility is high depending on my decision after reading the reviews of this chapter.**

 **Akshka: I believe you wrote chapters ago…Of course I'll make more, if not, just for you you little cute rabbit.**

 **Mpopl2: Its no bother sir! If anything, I should be thankful for people like you for pointing flaws out. I'm not really that good in English and I just write just because I like it but I'll try correcting what I can find next time. It's a pleasure to have you anticipate for my next update, thanks sir!**

 **Edboy4926: And a happy new year too!**

 **/**

 **AN: This is a special chapter. I just posted this in haste just so I could correct a wrong info.**

 **The continent that is the foundation of Vale, Vacuo and the Protoss colony is not Vytal, its called Sanus while the northern continent, where Atlas and Mantle is located is called Solitas. I've been mistaking Vytal as the continent's name for a very long time. Vytal is actually the island located in the very center of Remnant. I'm so sorry for any confusion I caused amongst my readers.**

 **My question though, this chapter we'll give you a perspective how Remnant modern society in relation with the Protoss. What time should they make Contact? Before the Great War or just after but not before the fall of Beacon? Please review with your suggestion, because my internal debate will prevent me from making out words for the story**

 **I'll give a warning though, next chapter will be a Timeline Chapter. If you don't want that? Please say so I can rewrite an adventure arc instead of skipping it straight to the Vale Arc.**

 **This my plan for the arc's so far.**

 ** _Reconstruction Arc (Completed)  
Data-Gathering and Light Advent Arc (Pending)  
Vale and Blooming Rose Arc  
Beacon Arc  
Festival Arc  
Dark Advent Arc_**

 **Many will come if the story goes the right path and I don't fuck it up. So tell me if you wanna timeskip the second arc or shorten it so we can go ahead and meet Ruby already!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one.**

 **/**

 **World of Remnant: Protoss**

 _And there you have it…the four great kingdoms of humanity…Vale, Mystral, Atlas and Vacuo. You know wise men would refer these kingdoms as…beacons of light. A light in the darkness for mankinds continued existence. Optimism huh…Sure could use some of that now._

 _*Gulp*Gulp*Gulp*Gulp*_

 _…_

 _But there is a light far brighter in the corner of Remnant. Found in the huge landmass of northern Sanus was the homeland of a highly advanced species, The Protoss. The Protoss are a mysterious powerful civilization, their technology is inarguably advance way centuries ahead of us. It is believed they appeared way more back before man came out from their caves and I don't doubt it. Their technology and society proves it. Protoss, in their language, it means Firstborns...when I said Atlas was the most technological, it must be emphasized in comparison to the other kingdoms not the Protoss, displayed by their two great cities of Auir and Shakuras._

 _Now you may mistake a Protoss for a human. But they may be because they had their backs on you. When you see one, it will feel like you are in front our holy god and creator Oum himself. From head to toe, you can no doubt that a Protoss embodies the very definition of perfection, their very long lives and eternal youth is envy to humanities short mortality. They have this long pony tails they call Nerve Cords and glowing eyes. But what's the most jaw-dropping about them is their voice. When you hear a Protoss speak their language, it'll feel like you're a kid listening to yow mama's lullaby._

 _Like the Faunus, they are physically superior but outnumbered. Interestingly, the Protoss are the only civilization that lacked Aura... You heard me right kid, they can't utilize Aura because they don't have it in the first place._

 _But don't let their numbers and lack of Aura fool you. They got some of the bravest, fiercest and most efficient warriors Remnant has ever seen. Even a Hunter like me will have a hard time earning the respect of a Zealot. They had something to compensate for their lack of Aura, Psionic. Every Protoss possess Psionic abilites, capable of manipulating space and time and utilize what they call Psionic Energy and Void Energy._

 _They access these energies from what they call the Khala. Now I'm not much of religious guy but I learn history and earn knowledge to keep myself informed and Ozpin with his bunch. The Protoss never gave us a satisfying description about this Khala, only what it is to them spoken in riddles._

 _Now that's one thing about the Protoss. Like the Faunus's of Menagerie, they are wary to who is not their kin. But that doesn't make them racist at all, their ideals of peace and justice is well shared amongst humanity and they can be very cooperative and assisting when dealing with the Grimm. But when talks of immigration, technology sharing and foreign culture establishment reach their ears, they gracefully reject these ideas._

 _The Protoss, to themselves, are purist and isolationist, one who lets the young grow. To tge human eyes, the Protoss are racist, selfish and arrogant. A bit hypocritical if you ask me, humanity looked down on the Faunus and now Humanity is being looked down by the Protoss, karma is a bitch. A man's lust for a Female Protoss's body was common, Protoss morality was millions away better than Humanity's. The Protoss are pretty fanatical and dedicated to the foundations of their civilization and teachings of their ancestors…Perfect Dedication, I'll give them that. That's how they were able clear the Grimm from their territories._

 _We as human share many traits and similarities with the Protoss, so do we have unlikeness. Instead of a council, the Protoss answers to who they call the Khae'las. Now we don't know who and what is the significance of the title but our ambassadors, who had experienced negotiation with Judicators, theorized it equaled to an Emperor._

 _But the real jaw-dropper of how advance their technology is…was their achievement of space-flight. You can imagine how ambassadors from the Kingdom of Atlas desperately trying to negotiate with the Protoss Judicators. Scientist from R &D seethed in envy of the Protoss._

 _Not long enough…people started to show disdain and jealousy of the Protoss for their prosperity and lack of Grimm in their homeland._

 _They may be mysterious a bunch…but they have enough wits to earn every single ounce of respect they get from the wise and guided minds. Damn…never tasted such a sweet wine._

 _I just hope this year's Vytal Festival, won't be the start of something I'd fear with the Protoss now showing its light._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Unbreakable dedication and empathy, Yes…their light is…inspiring. But when there is light…there is always darkness._**

 _Shut up Salem. This is my Episode! Go back to your corner, it's not Volume 3 yet!_

 ** _*Pouts*…But I've been narrating since episode 1._**

 _Well half of the people during that time thought you were Glynda Goodwitch!_

 ** _You really have to control your drinking._**

 _And now you sound like Glynda again._

 ** _Quiet…Everybody now knows who is the Narrator._**

 _Well tell that to writers. They already started supporting us._

 ** _What do you mean supporting us?_**

 _Salem x Qrow, they started callingl it Qrowlem, Dark Raven or Pale Crow. I even read a lemon of ours. I'll admit…I found you so…suggesting._

 ** _*Blushes* ENOUGH! This conversation is over!_**

 **[END]**

 **/**

 **AN: I hope you like what I did there and I certainly hope that you don't hate me for me favoring this pairing. Qrow x Salem, a hell lot better than Ozpin for me.**

 **Also...100 FOLLOWERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS I'M SO HAPPY THAT I NEED A DOCTOR! WAAAHHHH!**

 _ **"Big things comes from small packages" -Braum, Heart of Frejlord.**_

 **Thanks for the support, I can already tell 2017 will be a good year for me and so will yours! So let's burn the meme and challenge cancer and welcome the cancer of World-Migration and Reincarnation Mangas and Animes!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lordequinox: Well a lot happened in this chapter.**

 **Akuma-Heika: Yeah, but Tal'Darim can only be made by Protoss who dedicated themselves to the life of piracy, war , raiding and pillaging. All of the souls in Wales's heart is Templar. Khae'las means, One who Unites, I'm just making up words dude and I thought it sounded awesome. Also the Pale Raven fics are just an idea of a good friend of mine, there aren't any at the moment but I am wishing one.**

 **FanciedFanFic: Your welcome sir!**

 **Red qim: You had a lot of reviews. I don't know which is to answer but thanks!**

 **SCB Blackwing: He is the Khala, he is immortal but at the start of the story he was 17.**

 **Mpopl2: I just made up the Great War from bits of hints given by Qrow in episode 4.5. Thanks for the very detailed explanations though sir, very much appreciated.**

 **Senju Sowdowwen: Um…I don't speak whatever that language is. I hope my words wasn't racist.**

 **Akshka: You ask again and I'll answer again…Yes I will make more.**

 **CrazedGammaMan1721: Okay.**

 **Lord Ghost Striker: Hehe I'm not proud of it…*sigh* what am I doing with my life.**

 **/**

 **AN: So where does the Timeline start.**

 ***Drumrolls***

 **Before the Great Waggghhh! (Emperor bless you if you know this reference)**

 **I decided for a VERY LONG TIME before canon, I wanted to cement the position of Protoss in Remnant, their role in the world and its history, it would be also easier to convince the people that they are indeed OLD if the canon-characters those who lived long to tell the tales.**

 **And I also bits of one shots in some times how things were made. So I sincerely hope you enjoy this massive Time-skip in the form of a timeline.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 8: Gleaming Hope**

I stood in front of the wall where an image of Amon and Salem was carved. My inner circle of advisors stood behind also in disbelief at the sight of the proofs about dark one being known in this world.

"This is an utmost concern…" Preserver Li'Hua said with grim voice

"The most understatement subject I have heard since the fall of Auir." Lesandros said.

"Couldn't agree more. What can you tell us more of this…prophecy? Hierarch." Hozar asked

"I've never been religiously concerned when I knew Remnant but I know enough." I merely said not taking my sight off the markings in the wall.

"The pictogram's represents two Xel'Naga's. That much is obvious, but I know not of the other." Tolun said in his observation.

"The other is called Oum…the polar opposite Amon…They're brothers. But that's story for another time."

"…I see…How do we approach this problem Hierarch?"

"…" I kept silent for a moment before letting out a sigh. I turned to them.

"In maximum effort and efficiency." They snapped in attention at that.

 _/_

 _Before the Fall - BTF  
After Rebirth - AR  
After the Great War - AG_

 _Early BTF - The Queen of Blades is confirmed KIA, done personally by Raider Commander Jim Raynor. The joint forces of Raynors Raiders and Dominion Expedition Fleet vanished after the destruction of Char resulting the Zerg master-less and fractured. Protoss fleets led by Executor Selendis took this chance of purifying Zerg infested worlds, avoiding Terran-controlled ones as an act of goodwill and thanks to Raynors work. Zeratul continued his search for answers of the prophecy of the creators._

 _"You did the right thing jimmy." - Tychus Findlay to Jim Raynor._

 _Early-Mid BTF - Half of the Dominion military joined by Raynors Raiders participated in the coup d'état to bring down Arcturus Mengsk. Overwhelmed and outnumbered by rebel forces, loyalist surrendered with Arcturus in chains. Jim Raynor 'took care' of the Emperor and Arcturus was never heard again. Valerian Mengsk ascended the throne and reformed the Dominion along with Admiral Matt Horner. Protoss was questionably concerned of why Zerg retaliations' begun surfacing, organized and controlled spite the death of their last ruler._

 _"Hell, it's about time you son of a bitch." - Jim Raynor to Arcturus Mengsk_

 _Jim Raynor was never heard of again._

 _Mid BTF - In almost the speed of light, simultaneous attacks appeared at multiple regions of Terran space. In over a night, 80% percent of the Dominions military have either destroyed or controlled. Reports indicate that Zerg and Terrans alike were the one of cause, led by Hybrids. Protoss received the attacks as the Terrans. Purification fleets were ordered back to defend Protoss-controlled planets._

 _"I come and bring salvation…" -Amon_

 _Mid-Late BTF - Communications linking Terran worlds has gone dark, the last of the Terran fleets has been destroyed. All remaining Terran military assets, military and mercenary alike combined forces in Korhal to make a last stand against the Hybrid forces, Tychus was the last to stand inside his Thor. Hybrid invasion has begun in Shakuras and the Golden Armada stood valiant defending both surface and space._

 _"Let our light shine so bright that the stars will never forget." -Artanis leading his armies against Amon._

 _Late BTF - The Terrans had fallen and the Protoss makes their own last stand in Shakuras. Despite all of that, they were eventually overpowered, Zeratul and a Stalker was the last to stand. But the defense was long enough for High Templars to safely store important archives to a secret vault._

 _"Falter not my brother…we may fall today but our light will never cease." Zeratul said to the Stalker standing beside him as Hybrids flock in front of them_

 _"You speak of the prophecy."_

 _"Yes…The High Templars stored the data-matrix in the vault for a reason. He will need those in the future."_

 _"This he is you speak of…The Khae'las, One who unites."_

 _"Yes…Let us fight on my comrade."_

 _"My life for Auir." With that, Zeratul charged with his blade still flaring as ever._

 _Amon's success of conquering the sector became what was known as The Fall. Amon turned his ambitions to Earth. In unexpected development, Amon vanished from unknown reasons._

 _Early 0001 AR - The Khala, Khae'las or Hierarch Callan Wales finds himself in an unknown world that he would later know as Remnant. Discovering his powers and obligation, he started building the foundation of the civilization called Protoss. The Citadel became the first building of the Protoss, multiple times bigger and taller than the regular colony Nexus. Preserver Li'Hua also was one of the first to be reborn in the world. Later, Wales would have his inner circle formed and a formal War Council would be enough to decide what's best for the Protoss. The Council consists of Wales himself, The Last Preserver Li'hua, Executor Lesandros, Phase-smith To'lun and High Judicator Hozar. Together they started rebuilding, trying to reclaim a small speck of glory the Protoss once had._

 _Early-Mid 0001 AR - The Protoss encounter with the Grimm immediately gave Wales reason to form Purification tactics. "Give the Grimm no quarter". Led by Executor Lesandros along with Praetors in his command, legions of Protoss set outside the Psionic Matrix to subjugate or hunt down as many Grimm as they can find in the nearby lands. As the purification goes by, so was the expansion, under provision of Judicator Hozar. He would turn the colony into a city that Wales had envisioned. With good things, so did the Protoss encountered the bad ones. Pictograms and ruins of ancient fallen civilizations suggest of prophecies and beliefs that connects with the Protoss own beliefs. Every stomach hurled when they found out a proof of Amon's existence, or at least his intervention to this world._

 _Mid 0001 AR - The proof of Amon's existence in the world of Remnant snapped Wales to maximize the efforts of rebuilding the Protoss. Converting more and more Nexus's to fully fledge cloning facilities for souls to use. Thanks to Wales's foreknowledge of the World of Remnant, four squads of Avenger's were sent to different places around world knowing what they would expect. Wales specifically ordered not to make contact with known world until his jurisdiction says otherwise so the Avenger's were only sent to acquire information regarding the current status quo of the world, along with Observers with orders to scan and record every piece of detail about the land. The first Carrier has been built and sooner or later, many more would be built to serve the Protoss and a fleet would be finally formed. To compensate for the lack of Vespene Gas, Red/Fire Dust was made as an alternate catalyst for Protoss Psi War-Machines._

 _Mid-Late 0001 AR - Wales himself was surprised when his Avenger's reported that they found nothing of this 'Great War' as he would call but they do however found the discrimination of Faunus disgusting and tension between Vacuo, Vale and Atlas, Mistral treatment of the alleged race concerning. Concerned, Li'hua inquired of Wales's knowledge of the Great War that was to happen._

 _Late 0001 AR - The rebuilding efforts finally met its result. A great golden city was built and in the center was the Citadel. In honor of their first home, the City of Auir was born and it currently housed over a million Protoss. Improvements on the city continue despite the completion._

 _"The past is gone…For now, we are free. In my honor as your Hierarch, I will lead and bring glory to the Firstborn. This is just the start, we will rebuild our cities and reclaim our light that lit the galaxy. Let us reject our old divisions and forge a new society. And together we will shape our destiny amongst the stars." - Official State of the Nation by Hierarch Wales, In honor of Artanis, last Hierarch of the Old World._

 _Wales envisioned another city in the southern coast._

 _Early 0002 AR - Wales had Tolun organize supplies of Red Dust to the citadel and primitive magnetic coil guns aimed to the sky. Despite the confusion, they nonetheless followed the orders of the Hierarch. Red Dusts were catapulted into the air and Zealots armed with Photon Rifles simply aimed and shot at the minerals resulting beautiful fireworks displayed above the Citadel for the people to see._

 _"Happy New Year, my friend." - Wales to Tolun._

 _Early-Mid 0002 AR - Atlas reports unconfirmed sightings of crescent-shaped aircraft in Atlas airspace. This report concerned Wales to go to Tolun and have the Phase-smith improve the cloaking systems of the Void Seeker. The council sends more Avenger's and Observers to observe the outside world._

 _"…The Terrans are nobler than this." -An Avenger assigned in Mistral._

 _Late 0002 AR - Rumors scatter amongst the villages of ghost killing Grimms with blue flaming blades. Survivors who saw this with their own eyes thanked the unknown and begun telling stories._

 _0003 AR - The coastal city of Shakuras was found, in honor of the second homeworld of the Protoss. Unlike Auir which her foundations were paved in gold, Shakuras was instead paved with grayish purple metal and roads but still under the jurisdiction of the Hierarch. It is called home to a million Protoss who followed the minor-teachings of the Nerazim. The Protoss first fleet is commissioned and their first mission is to safely guard the small continent._

 _Late 0003 AR - The first newborn Protoss would be birthed. "A warrior for the Firstborns!" Celebrations were large in Auir, Shakuras and outlying bases across the continent._

 _0004 AR - The Purification of the Protoss Homeland is successful, 90% of the Grimm in northern Sanus is burnt while some were imprisoned in Void Prisons for research purposes. The Protoss would find themselves in an era of peace and prosperity as they continued going on with their lives in this new world._

 _Mid 0004 AR - Despite the Protoss being undeniably advanced. Wales found that the Templar needed a 'Military Modernization'._

 _"Tolun, do you know of missiles?"_

 _"A primitive form of projectile armament, used by Terran ships in air and space combat."_

 _"Good…I sent you my proposal about the Void Missile and Black Hole Grenade. Please read it and do it."_

 _"But Hierarch, this form of arm would be-"_

 _"Lesandros! For sure you have encountered Nevermores right?_

 _"Yes, vile flying beasts tried pick one of my Zealots and even fling its annoying feathers."_

 _"Yeah, yeah but I see our Zealot lacks versatile weaponry to deal in all situations."_

 _"What do you propose Hierarch?"_

 _"I had Tolun here, upgrade the Psi-blade bracers with more…uses."_

 _"Yes, the Hierarch insisted I utilize Phase-disruptors in installment to our Warriors blades. Also small warp-matrix device that would give our Zealots the ability to teleport in short distances."_

 _"I see…Giving them the capability for range-combat and a pseudo-nerazim-blink indeed increases our combat efficiency."_

 _"Then we have nothing to worry about, I trust our warriors are trained well enough for ranged weapons."_

 _"Of course Hierarch."_

 _"Also, how goes the Khaydarin Cruiser? "_

 _This military modernization changed many things in the Protoss military but not its philosophy and combat doctrine. Zealots who can only charge and kill its enemy with overwhelming sword skill can now shoot Phase-disruptors from there Bracers and blink in short distances with the help of a small warp device._

 _New Terran inspired military hardware's were created and forged. One is the Khaydarin Cruisers, based from the Nerazim's Void Rays, they are 400 meter long airships capable firing destructible Psionic Shockwaves with its crystal and armed with less-powerful but still effective Thermal Lance's._

 _The Hierarch had an interesting likeness for the Thermal Lance, Executor Lesandros inquired him of this and Wales simply answered "When you see an army of bugs, there's no better cure for sore eyes." And Lesandros couldn't help it but agree._

 _0022 AR - As years came by, so did the population. The total number of reborn Protoss numbered 4 million, all divided into 7 cities with Auir and Shakuras being the major population centers. Newborns, born in a biological stand point or 'when a mommy and daddy love each other', numbered only in a hundred thousand. The Hierarch now sees this as an opportunity to nurture the young ones and create a new society and curriculum for it to grow._

 _At the birth of a Protoss, the two Parents would foster the child or children for twenty years, teaching them the ways of the Protoss and giving the child the same training the two parents had endured or needed for his/her future. After achieving youth or early maturity, the youth would enter the Templar Academy where he/her would train and improve the teachings of his/her parents._

 _The Templar Academy staff consisted of High Templars and highly experienced warriors with Preserver Li'Hua being the Grandmaster of the academy. The academy would provide the youth adequate training to perfect their ways of the blade that they learned from their parents then train them of the paths provided. When the youth passed the first course and graduates as a Zealot-in-training, which is the path of the blade, they are given a choice to choose a particular path or improve their skills in the Blade._

 _Path of the Blade - The first and deemed most important path for each Protoss to finish in the academy before proceeding to the next path they would choose. This path included reviewing and improvement of the apprentice's knowledge and awareness of their math and science, views, ethics, history, laws and Protoss culture. This path will also give them enough training in handling Protoss war machine and engineering._

 _Path of the Warrior - This would lead them to be adept Zealots after training and earn a role in the military._

 _Path of the Wise - They will be taught next personally by Judicators, teaching them the arts of manipulation, negotiation, judgment and inspiring wisdom._

 _Path of the Night Walker - This path will teach the young ones the arts of the Nerazim, infiltration, assassination and disguise._

 _Path of the Dreamer - The longest path, as the young one would be personally fostered by a Phase-smith. Mostly in the arts of engineering and science._

 _Graduates would then be inducted to their own duties and a given role to their civilization._

 _Wales had the current Protoss society grow into what was like the Templar in the first days though without the caste system, the Conclave ruling and its divisions. The culture of the Nerazim was preserved and respected in honor of the sacrifice of Zeratul but not practiced anymore though their skills and abilities in Void is learned and practiced by some Templar and trained Avengers. The Protoss stand unbreakably united as one. The "New Year" day became Unity Day, a reason to celebrate every year._

 _Early-Mid 0072 AR - First contact with the Humans was unavoidable after the Protoss's almost seventy years of isolation. A group of settlers tried to start a new life in the unexplored regions of the Northern Sanus. To the surprise of the settlers, expecting a land unharmed and untouched by human hands, they were instead awed by the sight of a city shining in the horizon. Observers saw the settlers from the sea and the Council was in debate, they seek the Hierarch for a final decision. The settlers were forced to turn back to the island of Patch and the Protoss was introduced to Vale._

 _Mid 0072 AR - Months after first contact, the Vale Council decided to send a delegate to Shakuras in the name of peace and invitation to the Island of Patch. The delegates were beyond shock of the sight of golden airships and beautiful lads and ladies but they TRIED to hide it. Protoss are Psionic though._

 _Mid-Late 072 AR - One week later, the Councilors of Vale along with media crews from Atlas and ambassadors from Vacuo, Mistral, Atlas and the people of Patch greeted the Protoss. They could only gape at the golden fleet in the sky and gape more when meeting them in person as they look human in every way except for their glowing irises, singing-like voice and pony-tails._

 _The people of Vale honored their presence with a festival of their culture and a performance. Then later, the Council would face their counterparts, a judicator across the table and discussed their future. Cultures and histories were shared._

 ** _"Is this the…nemesis you are referring, master?"_** _-Salem_

 _Late 0072 AR - The four Kingdoms would then recognize the Protoss's territories of responsibility, the entire Northern Sanus were under Protoss jurisdiction with a 10 kilometer gap between coast and neutral waters. An Atlas citizen asked a Protoss the subject of why rejecting the joint research of technologies offered by Atlas. The Protoss answered "Power comes in every form, Human wielding overwhelming power breeds greed and arrogance." referring to the Humans he know very well while the other Protoss answered "For we learned what is good enough for our existence." To the Atlas populace, they saw this as arrogance. The unwillingness to cooperate and form strong relations with the four kingdoms was negatively received by the people, specifically Atlas and Mistral. Another Atlesian asked the Protoss why isolate from the bigger community and the Protoss merely said "The world outside our own is indeed beautiful but my people prefer existence over risk and comfort." Another asked the Protoss how they would feel if they switched sides being rejected. The Protoss answered with a shocking but true one "Do not ask me, ask the Faunus for they know what truly is to be rejected." Overnight, the respect of every Faunus was earned by the Protoss_

 _0098 AR - The Protoss would find their peace and prosperity shattered as the Great War emerged but Wales's foreknowledge gave them more than enough time to prepare for what was to come. The combined navies of Atlas and Mistral attacked the kingdom of Vale, while half of Mistral went east to attack Vacuo. The alliance of Vacuo and Vale grew stronger as day by day, their cooperation improved their defense against the two kingdoms. The Protoss being neutral in the conflict stood guard to their borders; Motherships were in their borders, first to meet any opposition that would dare attack them._

 _Hierarch Wales sent three fleets with legions of Templars to guard over villages and refugee camps that wanted to avoid the war from bandits, Grimm and sacking invasion forces in all of Sanus. The Councils of both Vale and Vacuo thanked the Protoss for this. The other two however saw this as a breaking sign of their neutrality._

 _Late 0098 AR - The Protoss would finally have their first taste of battle against a sentient race as an Atlesian Air Fleet would meet the Golden Armada. Primitive laser batteries merely tickled the Plasma Shields of the Void Rays and Carriers. No airship from the fleet to attack the Protoss came home to Atlas's airport ever again._

 _Late 0100 AR - For almost three years of conflict and strife, the Councilors of the kingdoms has seen that blood has been spilled enough and they have just weaken themselves for the Grimm to finish. The Protoss, due to their fame as bringers of peace and justice to the populace were made as peacekeepers and a Judicator as supervisor for the Kingdoms negotiation in Vytal as they fix their problems. The leaders gathered in the island Vytal and as a military intimidation, Wales insisted the Judicator that they do negotiations on a Mothership. The Leaders from the three Kingdoms had their jaws dropped, Atlas however had a look of grim as they knew the power of such ship. So the Mothership floated in Vytal for days as the leaders set laws and the establishment of the academies to train Hunters, who will symbolize peace and justice as they protect those who can't protect themselves, the ideal individual the Protoss are proud of._

 _The Kingdom of Atlas offers to each kingdom the Cross-Continental Transmit Towers to establish greater and faster communication with the other Kingdoms. The Kingdoms are overjoyed but the bomb wasn't dropped yet._

 _The Judicator Hozar, who have supervising the negotiation, dropped a bomb. In a sigh of goodwill by the Hierarch, he offered each kingdom a Warp-Gate/Gateway that would guarantee Kingdom to Kingdom transportation to be lesser concerning. And the Leaders had their jaws dropped and eyes wide as plates._

 _The Great War_

 _Causes: The differed treatment of Faunus in each Kingdom. Attempted subjugation of Faunus by Mistral and Atlas._

 _Casualties: 2,000,000+_

 _Conclusion: Compromising decisions between the four kingdoms that would later be known as the Vytal Treaty and the establishment of communication to each kingdom, Warp Gate linking to the kingdoms and the Hunter Academies._

 _0001 AG - The After Great War Calendar was made. The establishment of the international laws proved effective and accepted by the populace and peace was finally established. Rebuilding efforts became the first priority of every kingdom. The Golden Armada remained in Vytal Island to watch over the world should the new peace be shattered again. Mission to find the realm that was controlled by Salem proved harder and unsuccessful so far. Wales's and his inner circle concern grows larger by the years._

 _Late 0001 AG - Formal communication links between the kingdoms is established as Scrolls were being introduced to modern society. The final Warp Gate has been built and the test was a success, a citizen from Vale walked through the gate and after 15 seconds, the citizen finds himself in Atlas. The people in awe of the blessing they've been given from Atlas and the Protoss, thanked and celebrated like it's the end of the world and thus the Vytal Festival was born._

 _0005 AG - The Hunter Academies was a success with its first batch of graduates and the Vytal Festival Tournament was proposed then instantly approved. The ever isolationist Protoss gracefully again rejected the invitation to the tournament reasoning "We remained neutral, this is your peace, not ours but we are honored and grateful." But they nonetheless went to the Vytal Festival and joined the festivities but not the tournament. This was the first time the people from the four kingdoms came up close to the Protoss culture. The culture shock was just first of the many._

 _0034 AG - Preserver Li'Hua, Headmaster of Templar Academy approached the Headmaster of Beacon, an ancestor of Ozpin, and shares what she and her people suspects regarding Salem and the dark one._

 _0049 AG - Team Spark is formed in Beacon Academy._

 _0050 AG - The White Fang is formed._

 _0063 AG - Blake, Yang, Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora are born._

 _0064 AG - King Chieftain Belladona of Menagerie requested for a trade treaty with the Protoss to stabilize the state. In a stroke of good luck, the Protoss rejected but gave a gift to the Faunus. Semi-annually, Menagerie would be supplied with Dust crystals, building materials, human tools and food as an act of goodwill between their races. Despite being purist and isolationist, the Protoss shared their sympathy to the Faunus for their mistreatment and view from the Humans. Furthermore, after discovering psionic-potentials from the people of Menagerie, they opened the gates of Templar Academy for the Faunus of Menagerie who can only dream to be a Hunter to develop their Psionic Powers, this resulted for a Warp Gate to be built in Menagerie for easier trade and transportation between continents, the Faunus were overjoyed with this development._

 _13 year-old cat Faunus Syzsea Belladona was first of the many Faunus who went to Auir to learn from the Protoss in Templar Academy. One of the youngest apprentices in the academy was accepted and is currently in the path of Nightwalker for the next few years._

 _"Wales…the child you brought to the Templar Academy, she's…mad." Li'Hua said to me, she must be referring Syzsea._

 _"Like a Tal'Darim right?" I snickered with a smirk which she frowned in response._

 _"Am I to assume you already saw this eccentric personality of hers?"_

 _"What? She reminds of Alarak, a blood thirsty feisty one who held her bargain in the end."_

 _0066 AG - Ruby is born. Hierarch Wales leaves the Protoss lands to venture around the kingdoms with the Judicator Council to rule in his stead but still remains in contact with the Citadel._

 _Late 0066 AG - Wales lands in the desserts of Vacuo._

 _0069 AG - Summer Rose goes missing during her mission for unknown reasons, the government have presumed her to be dead._

 _0075 AG - White Fang's leader stood down and a new one changed the entire organization. Thanks to Protoss influence, the organization merely splintered to two with the new ones resulting to a more a violent approach. The White Fang council offers their apology to the public of this development. The Vale branch of the White Fang are the only confirmed splinter faction for now. But reports indicate that the Atlas branch had been also converted to violent transgressions beginning a shadow war with the Schnee Dust Company._

 _Early 0078 AG - Ruby enrolls to Signal Academy under his uncle Qrow's apprenticeship._

 _0079 AG - Wales travels the southern Sanus lands and reached the gates of Vale._

 _"So this is Vale…the show gives no justice."_

 _ **[END]**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Red qim: Not that I'm complaining dude but be sure to put everything into one review next time okay. Thank you so much though. Mountain Glenn already has fallen. STRK, misspelled 2. An OC 3. No 4. What guards at the wall? 5. Well let's wait for Volume 10 6. No he will not.**

 **Da King: I just now realized it really is shaped like a dragon. Yes that continent, from what I know Sanus is name for both landmasses. I call North Sanus the dragon one while the landmass where Vale and Vacuo as South Sanus. I'm sorry for the confusion sir. *bows***

 **Heika: Oh I agree you on that about the Tal'Darim, sure Wales can access them have them shared to the Templars but every Protoss in Remnant is basically in the Templar mindset as of now(You can bet how unwilling or reluctant they are) but I do have something in cook, I referenced someone at the mentioning of Syzsea Belladonna so that's a hint. Yes you'll see purifiers but not for now. A weapon propelled by a rocket is primitive to the Protoss, I found this hypocritical because I see rockets behind the Spear of Adun. Path of the Warrior is basically the Templars, that includes the High Templars and Vehicle-based. Arkships…secret.**

 **Mpopl2: Really, it worked out for you. Thanks! And yes, the Protoss last for a thousand years. I did say eternal youth.**

 **Dspendragon125: We all can agree his going to Beacon but as student? No.**

 **LanzCoporalAssWipe: That isn't a bad idea at all. You should do it. Haha…**

 **/**

 **AN: Guys please answer honestly, did the timeline just destroy the story? Because I feel like last chapter was a bizarre failure! Did you guys know what I just did…I just destroyed half the plot of the story that would have made it more…better! AH! So much potential wasted! So probably in the near future, I'll be making a new story how my story got to Chapter 9. People love progression and world building and I just threw them all off the fucking window like World War Z just so I could get on with it and be in Vale. UGH GOD! Why realization always comes last!**

 **Writing two stories with different universes is one thing but I have confidence in myself handling two stories with the same universe. So any of you guys want a prequel of this story? If so how do you like it to be written? In set of one shots or I'll just put them in flashbacks as I continue this story. I planned many of them, first contact meeting, culture shock, Protoss meeting with Team STRK, Salem's encounter with the Protoss, Etc. I wanted show the OG's of RWBY, mainly Qrow, Ozpin and his bunch, at least having acquaintanceship with the Protoss.**

 **Also, I misspelled Team Stark for Team Spark, there's no such team.**

 **To end some confusion, Syzsea Belladona is a secret sister of Blake, she is canon that would be revealed in Volume 5 when Blake confronts the White Fang and reunite with Ruby that is also when Weiss also reunites with them, Wukong Sun dies, Menagerie falls to the Grimm, and Volume 6 happens. LOL XD I'm just Joking. She's an OC given by [Insert Author Name Here], she made this character way back when Teen Titans was still a thing. To those people who have been reading my other stories, this time around, I'll be very careful and discreet in regards to OC because last time I just aimlessly throw OC's to my story, a colossal fuck up happened.**

 **Rant enough.**

 **I just watched RWBY Chibi and let me tell you, the jokes may be corny and borderline unfunny but I felt like a kid watching Sonic X again. In the first episode, the moment I saw a 3D Ruby Chibi, I thought I was going to die a happy man from cuteness overload, for fuck sakes man, she's cute in the series but seeing her in chibi form is downright fucking adorable.**

 **Anyways I talk to much already.**

 **I hope you keep enjoying reading my story rather than forcing yourself.**

 **ALSO! RUBY IS 16 at this point that means it wont be long before shit goes to Volume one.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 9: Welcome to Vale.**

Within the warp-matrix, a soul felt his entire being materialize back to the real world.

In the city of Vale was the Warp Gate or Gateway with a Pylon above it, a blessing from the Protoss at the end of the Great War. People were still fascinated and in unbelief about the fact they could now safely travel between kingdoms without the risk of getting killed by the Grimm. Many people tried to exploit this over the years but were proven unsuccessful so far. Zealots in Remnant were highly regarded for their tenacity and skills. In concern of the Protoss having their technology _snatched_ despite the complexity of such technology being beyond human understanding, the Protoss had their property safely guarded by a Templar Legion. The methods for transportation allowance and passes for the citizens would be operated by a government sanctioned company to avoid the trespassing of unregistered immigrants through foreign territories while the Protoss were merely there to guard and maintain the structure.

The Warp Gate was just one of the many eye-catching sights of every kingdom. The shining and levitating crystal above the structure is what simply made people to stop and admire. Sometimes people would stand by in the benches in the perimeter of the Gateway. People said they would feel peace and serenity unlike anything they have ever felt.

In the most upper level of the Gateway, was a wide open space platform. The golden floor gleaming beautifully from the suns ray, a rift of space and time still flaring in mid air at the center of between two stretched arcs, this is where would people materialize from the Warp-matrix after usage. There was no one there spare for four Zealots guarding the platform until a familiar form of dimensional warp signature appeared in the center, a blue figure surrounded with blue glowing shapes.

Moments later, the humanoid blue figure would then turn into a living person and that person standing in the golden floor seemed to be a boy. He donned full black and gold attire, a black long coat with gold trims, Templar markings in the shoulder and a hood to cover his identity. Black pants with gold trims and knee guards, a pair of black combat boots and fingerless gloves.

The Zealots were wary, only their kind is capable of usage of the Warp Gate and they weren't informed about this development.

"Unauthorized usage of the Firstborn's crafting, speak your name stranger." The singing like voice of the Zealot rang the area as he and his fellow kin activated their psi-blades.

"No need for that Warrior." The Zealots froze upon hearing the voice, they recognized the voice.

Before they could react, the black-clad stranger pulled his hood revealing a youth, for human standards he would look like 17 years old, a youth of short black hair and eyes of blue glowing irises. This person was Callan Wales, leading as the Protoss Hierarch for almost 180 years. His face may speak youth and early adulthood, but his mind has grown wise enough from the marks of the Great War and his time of being a leader although he still possesses his childish antics from his previous life.

Recognizing the face of their Hierarch, they immediately deactivated their weapons and bowed in the presence of their leader.

"Hierarch, I was not expecting your presence but you honor us with it." The Zealot said politely and apologetically at the same time.

"No worries lad, I told no one of my coming to Vale." Wales said as he waved at the Templars, gesturing them to rise back up.

"If I may be bold to ask, what are you doing here Hierarch?"

"Well office work is starting tire me out and I wanted a vacation by travelling from kingdom to kingdom, I just came from the south near mount Glenn."

"I see, then I wish the Hierarch a blessed adventure."

"Also, you know the drill aye?"

"You identity as our Khae'las and Hierarch remains in absolute secrecy."

"Good. How goes your end in this side of the world."

"We encountered no interloper for months Hierarch. The last attempt was a year ago by the White Fang."

"Hm...strange…"

"Strange indeed…Our Avengers on the hunt found the silence…quiet perplexing. If only the Vale council wasn't so laid back, the local authorities could cooperate with our Nightwalkers."

"And they did not because they want nothing to concern off. Carry on Templar."

"Of course Hierarch."

Wales promptly left the area.

 **/**

So much has changed but for Wales, he felt the atmosphere familiar. Long ago, he was just a normal kid moving on with his normal life. Then he turned into something he would weigh as honor and burden. Wales could only remember the first days of his life in Remnant.

The tension between kingdoms before the Great War is something he is familiar with, he found it very common due to his experience to a war torn world in his previous life. But to the people of Remnant, they were comparable to unsullied people who didn't know the full extent what war, anger and fear could do to the world. They were many times the Protoss showed their concern of outbreak of a war, in a primitive world no less. Wales did nothing avoid the major event, only alter some minorities like lessening of civilian casualties.

It was those days the Protoss were just being welcomed and still awed upon by the community. For so many decades, the Protoss earned their reputation and many titles. This titles numbered in many, Bringers of Justice, Honorable ones, Bane of Darkness, Flames of Hope, The Peacekeepers and many more. And still, the current modern society sees them as such. But with good things, there must be bad things. While respected for their wisdom, tenacity and willingness, Humanity and some Faunus would often refer them negatively for their selfishness in regards to their lands and technology.

It was long ago that Wales finally managed to build fleets of Carriers and starships and send them to colonize other star systems. The only reason why the majority of the Protoss stayed in Remnant was due to the remaining dusts of Amon's existence was here and this was their new home, named after the world they are native to. Also, they wanted vengeance against Amon by erasing every speck of proof or hint about him. All vowing to absolute cleanse him from history.

While they still made little success to end the farce Void infestation, it all due thanks to Team STRK that the Protoss managed to at least made small progress against Salem. There was still much to do.

"So this is Vale…the show did no justice." Wales muttered

Vale reminded Wales so much of his home, minus the gothic designs of some structures it's almost same as every western city back in earth. For years, Wales barely left the homeland and beyond Sanus and he never had the time to visit Vale. When he would picture the kingdoms, he would always compare them to the nations of Earth. Vale was obviously North America with a bit of London, Vacuo in between being Africa and Middle East, Atlas being Russia for its climate with a bit of European personality for their _noble and supremacist_ antics and Mistral being complete Europe for their love of arts with a bit of Asian architect. It's not hard for Wales to decide which Kingdom he favors, though he would admit it to the face of councilors even if they aren't aware of his stature to the Protoss.

"Now…time to find a certain bookshop."

Somewhere not far from Wales was a certain rose. In the streets of Vale was running girl wearing a black gothic dress accompanied with a red cloak and hood. This was none other than Ruby Rose.

"Gotta go fast fast gotta go fast fast." Ruby huffed as ran through the sideways.

Why was she running? It was a Friday and her favorite bakery closes early, preferably before sunset, and the sun was about to set. For a girl, she was incredibly skilled in parkour and acrobat as she dodged and weaved people and obstacles along the way as she runs in full speed.

Ruby noticed her destination was still far and she saw an alleyway as a shortcut.

"No choice…" Ruby crouched for effect before flashing out in the blink of an eye leaving only a trail of roses. Her semblance certainly was useful in many ways but it also had its flaws, Ruby would stop if she needed to round up a corner.

Wales was just walking down the street making his way to his own destination. He had his hood down to conceal his identity and eyes to avoid suspicion. Even though his attire was already suspicious enough, this kind of fashion was normal to the people of Remnant.

Just as Wales was about to pass down an alley, he felt a wave of kinetic energy almost push him to the right. He noticed the familiar hexagon shapes of his Plasma Shield flash in a second before fading out. Wales also heard a small whimper to his left so he glanced left.

He saw a red hooded girl who seemed to crash herself at nearby garbage bin.

'She seems familiar.' He tilts his head as he regarded red hooded girl.

It took him seconds before widening his eyes as he very well recognized the girl at his side. Black of hair and red highlights, this is the main character of the universe. His mind lingered with questions of what the heck just happened, it was then he realized why he felt a small bump from his left and his shield protected him from the impact of a human body in high speed.

'Did she bump into me with her Semblance?'

Wales wasted no time going to the girl and offered a hand.

"Hey…you okay there lass?" Wales could swear he is seeing rubber duckies twirling around the girls rolling head.

"Eh…yeah…I'm fine." The girl shook her head and took the hand of the person who offered his help and stood back up to her feet.

"Um sorry, I was in a hurry and I unintentionally hit you." Ruby said apologetically scratching the back of her head.

"Aye, be careful alright. You'll get someone killed with that stunt of yours."

"Yeah sure, huh?" Ruby looked behind Wales. It was the bakery where she was to buy to, she saw the manager behind the glass door put up a sign that tells the establishment is close for the day.

"Nooooo!" Ruby bellowed in comical grief and horror.

"What happened?" Wales snapped in surprise at the sudden expression released by the girl.

"The bakery closed and it won't be open till Monday." Wales turned behind him and indeed saw a bakery just closing.

"Awfully early for a bakery to close."

"It's a Friday and they close early."

"Ah, I'm sorry for distracting you."

"No, its fine, it's my fault anyways for being reckless."

"Hey I just noticed. Why is your voice like that?"

"My accent? Aye, it comes from home."

"That too but I mean your voice literally, it's like your speaking with a microphone or something."

'Oh crud.' Wales thought in horror as he forgot the trait of every Protoss possess, their amplified voice.

While Wales was in thought, Ruby observed the stranger more intently. He wore an attire that would resemble the fashion of a Huntsman from Mistral but he didn't carry any weapon, his hood definitely shadowed his upper face but that doesn't explain his amplified voice. Ruby looked up to his face and was surprised at what she saw, his face was shadowed and barely recognizable but she saw his eyes. Glowing beautiful ocean-blue irises surrounded by a dark shadow. It was then Ruby realized what this person was, he heard stories from his Uncle Qrow of his adventures with them.

Wales heard a gasp from the girl, he looked to see Ruby with a face that showed surprised and admiration, her mouth covered by her delicate hands as she gasps.

"Oh Oum! You're a Pro-" But just before Ruby could scream the last of her statement. Wales was fast to cover her mouth with his gloved hands. He looked around if people noticed them and luckily, they minded their own business still and did not notice.

"Shhh…keep it down girl, I'm trying to hide my heritage from plain sight okay so please." Wales whispered as he leaned his face close and was a bit too close with the girl's own.

Ruby nodded, Wales leaned back and removed his hands from the girl's mouth.

"Look, I know it's a rare sight to see one of my kin walking in the streets of Vale so how about we start again." Wales said stepping one foot back.

"Oh right, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose, a student of Signal Academy and I live in Patch." Ruby introduced offering a handshake.

"Pleased to meet you Ruby, I'm Callan Wales, I refer being called Wales, I'm from Auir." Wales greeted returning the gesture politely.

"Auir! They call it the golden city, Is it true?! Oh I heard so many stories of your people from my uncle, I always wanted meet you, I always also wanted to go to Shakuras. I heard it's a pretty place! And your weapons are cool too, plasma swords! I always wanted to see them too, I mean up-close." She asked all in one breathe with sparkles in her eyes. Wales could only look at her with gaping eyes as she said all of those and leaned closely to him like a curious and excited child.

"Yeah…right. Listen, we can talk more about my people if you want to but let's find a more…vacant place if you don't mind my company that is."

That apparently snapped Ruby back to her normal composure.

"Oh sure I don't mind! My friends won't believe when I tell them about you." Ruby said with sheer excitement yet again.

"Um Ruby, I know my heritage is a secret but so is my presence..." Wales said and Ruby lowered her head in sorry.

"Oh okay, but we're friends right?" Ruby asked as she looked back at Wales with expectant eyes. He could only smile at the sight.

'Okay, she's just so adorable.'

"Aye girl, we're friends." He nodded as she ruffled her hair. Ruby smiled widely and fist pumped into the air.

"Yay! So where do you wanna go?"

"I'm relatively new here so…" Wales trailed off when he felt his right hand wrapped by both her hands.

"Then leave it to me, I'll be your tour guide." She offered, her eyes full of excitement.

"You sure you don't mi-"

"Nah, its fine so let's have fun and follow your captain matey."

"*sigh*…aye aye captain."

So the newly acquainted friends went to walk around Vale. Wales completely forgot what he had come to do but should he remember it later, his time Ruby would be and always worth it.

 **Vale – Commercial District  
An hour later**

Wales had to admit, God bless Oum for creating such a cute and lovable character, though her stubbornness can be a bit intolerable. For an hour, Ruby dragged him along through the busy streets of Vale showing and explaining any attractive sight that she saw worth describing.

"Oh there's Dust Before Dawn! That's where I mostly resupply my dust stock and ammos."

"Ah yes, I heard the old man is a polite one."

"He sure is, he even gave me a present in my birthday. I just turned 16 last week."

"I see then my late good wishes miss Rose."

"Oh stop it but thanks, also why are you so too…gentleman?"

"Am I? I'm sorry."

"No no its okay, I heard my Uncle said that the Protoss are so polite."

"Did he? Aye, I heard him once from a friend of mine, can you tell me about him?"

"Oh Uncle Qrow's the best uncle you can ever get, he plays game, he is funny and he even taught how to fight with a scythe."

"You're attending Signal Academy right...with a dangerous weapon."

"Yep, and I built this." In cue, Ruby flipped the object behind her waist, her hand gripped around the pole which extended as it transformed into scythe and stabbed it to the ground cracking the rock floor. Wales thought themselves lucky as the coast was clear or they'll be dealing with the authorities.

Wales marveled mechanical contraption of a weapon Ruby presented. While behind screen it would look awesome and badass but seeing it up-close and real, it is twice badass and awesome with a bit of awe.

"Scythe huh, with trigger and scope, I'll assume that it's also has a sniper feature." She nodded at his assumption.

"You guessed right, a customizable high impact bolt-action sniper rifle."

"Very nice." Wales said and whistled.

"…Well, how about yours?"

"…"

Ruby looked behind him and noticed he wasn't carrying anything both inside and outside his coat.

"Oh right, you aren't carrying anything." Ruby adopted a look of pout and sadness.

Wales refused to make the rose sad. Sighing inwardly, he held out his hand to his side. Ruby looked confused at first but was surprised when she saw a long staff materializing by his hands. As it finished warping in it appeared to be a long golden-metal rod, Wales caught it before it could fall. He swirled and twisted it showing off a few moves from his training before showing it to Ruby.

"Ooohhh…a staff." Ruby cooed in interest clearly showing her admiration as she traced the runes and markings around the weapon but Wales wasn't finished just yet. He twirled the staff and put it behind him

"Not quiet." Wales said as he sent a psionic signal to the weapon. Before Ruby could ask what he meant, suddenly she heard something flare behind Wales. A glowing blue blade extended out of the tip-side of his staff, resembling a scythe just like her own, only it was not steel or dust made but pure plasma.

Wales twirled his weapon again, showing off a few moves from Nerazim blade arts training.

"Meet Wrath of Tassadar Ruby Rose." Wales said with a smirk.

Wales thought the name would be appropriate for his weapon, for its uses are compatible for both blade arts of the Templar and Nerazim. Just like Tassadar who can manipulate both psionic energy and void energy. At this point Ruby squealed in delight seeing a Protoss weapon in the form of her most favored weapon.

"Oh Oum?! That's so cool!" Ruby got closer to observe his weapon.

"Careful now, the blade is pure plasma and energy."

"Oh I heard from my uncle once telling the Protoss also had Scythe's! I think he called them Avengers."

"Yup, they're our best in terms of infiltration and in this type of weapon but not mine."

"What else can it do?"

"It also has a spear-mode which flares up two blades at the point and has a phase-disruptor capacitator."

"Uh phase-disrupt-what?"

"It also can shoot lasers."

"Ooohhh that's so much cooler!"

"Yeah, sadly it can't transform like yours, I just prefer practicality and efficiency." Ruby understandingly nodded.

"Yeah…not many people appreciate the classics these days." She said as her scythe collapsed back to its sniper form and holstered it back. Wales did the same thing, deactivating the scythe-mode but kept the weapon in his hands.

"Aye…*swoosh!*" A great gust of wind passed through them and Ruby had to cover her eyes from dusted. The wind however was strong enough to pull Wales's hood.

Ruby rubbed her eyes and looked to Wales when she noticed his hood was off. It is the first time she saw his face, he had black hair that stopped above his neck and bangs almost covering his left eye. He looked someone as her age but she can see a bit of adultness. She was mesmerized with his blue shining irises, calm and comforting pair of colors looking directly at her soul. They were beautiful as people would always say about them. It is certainly a first time seeing a Protoss up-close. Is this the beauty humans are jealous about?

She felt something weird in her chest. What was it though?

She snapped back to reality when she sees Wales putting back his hood to cover his half face. Wales noted Ruby was checking him out while his hood was off.

"It's getting late Ruby Rose, do you not have a curfew?" He asked breaking the awkward silence.

"O-oh, I..I do, It's a-almost d-dinner actually hehe." She laughs nervously and scratching the back of her head.

"Then I don't wish to face the wrath of a parent. Thanks Ruby, I had fun in your company."

"M-me too, I enjoyed walking and talking with you." Wales noted that she was fidgeting as she said this.

"I try…I guess I'll see you around."

"Can we?" She looked expectant and Wales shrugs.

"Sure, it's not like I have friends here in Vale." Ruby's excitement peaks at that.

"Great! How about tomorrow, Vale Central Park at 3:00!"

"Vale Central Park at three, got it, I'll see you then Ruby."

"Bye Wales!"

Saying their final goodbyes, they split their ways and no doubt both of them went home with a smile on their faces.

 **[END]**

 **/**

 **Wales: I feel sick and bad…**

 **PixeliteMC: What?**

 **Wales: Well in this story…I'm 179 years old and Ruby's 16, I feel like a bloody pedophile.**

 **PixeliteMC: Got reasons, first you are Protoss slash human, 179 is like a child's age to them, next is you still act like a teenage Briton so no worries.**

 **Wales: Yeah but still.**

 **PixeliteMC: Just shut the bloody hell up and do your job. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, have a nice day and I'll see you in my next update. Have a good one sir!**


End file.
